


On The Run

by coauteurs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Cussing, Light-Hearted, Sexual Content, Sombra will not have a breather in this, a small amount of Reaper/Mercy, mercy is into some weird shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coauteurs/pseuds/coauteurs
Summary: Talon's top agents are working together on a mission that goes wrong. Tensions were already high as none of the agents trust each other. Now the agents have to stomach one another if they want to bring a new mysterious foe down before they end up killed, either by their enemies or their organization... or each other.





	1. Atop The Belfry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, please let me know how it is. what needs improvement, what sucks, ect.  
> you know, just tear me apart ladies.

 

“I need a Target!”

“I’m working on it Araña. You are just going to have to give me some time, okay sweetheart?” Widowmaker unscoped her rifle and shot up from her position in the bell tower. ‘ ** _How dare she patronize me!’_**   She stomped over to the left side of the tower. Fury had long been festering in her eyes since the mission started. She was just about to get a running start to leap off the tower when a large clawed hand shoved her chest, pushing her back.

“Whoa whoa there. You need to relax, get back in position Widowmaker.” Widowmaker patted the “dirt” from where Reaper pushed her. Reaper walked in front of Widowmaker, making her walk back into place. She made a grunt noise as she knelt back down and lifted her rifle up once again. Reaper kneeled down next to her.

“This whole mission was…” Widowmaker thought of the word to use here.

“Fucked?” Reaper suggested.

“Oui… Fucked… from the beginning.” She huffed. Reaper chuckled.

“When have these mission ever gone according to plan?”

“I understand your meaning Reaper, but this time it is different! Why?! Because of Sombra!”

“Widowmaker…” Widowmaker continued her rant.

“She told high command we had everything in place and that…” At this point in her rambling she forfeited english and resumed in french.

“... _we would take care of this with no problem but she lied!._ ” Reaper sighed. He was about to shut her up by rattling off one of her reprogram codes but stopped. The comm in his ear buzzed to life.  He pressed his hand to his ear piece and leaned away from the bitching sniper.

 

In his ear, Sombra spoke.

“Okay there! I found the target! Uploading his biological data to your recon helmet. This should help at least narrow down the man we are looking for!” Reaper stood up from his position next to Widowmaker. Who was still complaining.

“ _\- sitting in the dark, both figuratively and literally! And there is so much dust up here! I am losing my…”_

“Widowmaker…” The low growl in Reaper’s tone was felt in Widowmaker’s bones. She finally stopped bitching and looked up at him.

“Quoi!?” She spat.

“Check. Your. Helmet.” He seethed. Widowmaker squinted at Reaper before she pressed the button on her helmet that brought it down to cover her squinting eyes.

 

Her vision of the cold blue night was replaced by a dark maroon fuzz with computer data analyzing everything her eyes passed over. She scoped the large warehouse. She could see the outlines of multiple people relaxing but staying vigilant. She moved her focus to the building off to the back-end of the warehouse. It was empty.

“Well?! Where is he?”

“I do not see anything.” Reaper growled and stepped off towards the large bell in the center of the roof. “SOMBRA WHERE IS THE TARGET!?” Widowmaker rolled her eyes. Her helmet made her annoyance safe from being noticed by Reaper. She continued her scope of the area. They had until sunrise to get the target and leave. They had already been spending the majority of their time waiting on Sombra to acquire the info she should of had before the start of the mission. That was what infuriated Widowmaker. She was hailed as the perfect agent. A title she was quite proud of. Her superiors paraded her mission successes for all the lesser agents to view and learn from. She went through hell and back to be the agent she is now and to have earned her “freedom”. Now this. Teamed up with Reaper and Sombra, on a mission she knew nothing about. No one had informed her of this mission and she had no time to prepare. When she confronted Reaper about the bomb dropped on her that she was to be deployed, he responded that he was just as put out as her.

 

Reaper and Widowmaker had worked together before. Many times actually. They made a great team together, or so the whispers around headquarters said. They had everything figured out, and their plans were almost always mirrored. They seemed to share the same ideas when it came to their missions. They both looked for the most efficient way to succeed. They never seemed to need to talk to each other either. They flowed well together. There was another reason for them not needing to communicate with each other. They both hated each other. Widowmaker did as she was told. Always. But only by certain people. These people must be of higher rank than her. Reaper didn’t start off being of higher rank. Only when the high command placed Widowmaker under Reaper's command, did he become someone that outranked her. They were no longer equals. And boy did he let it be known to her.

 

Sombra on the other hand had never worked with any of them. Or so they thought. Sombra had worked with the both of them on many occasions. Just not directly. She had stolen tons of data for Talon and disabled security where it was needed. Like her name suggests, she was kept in the shadows of the organizations. No one is to know of her existence, except for the elite Talon leaders. Reaper and Widowmaker had heard snippets of someone with the code name Sombra but  hardly knew anything about her. This was something that bothered Reaper. He was in on most things that involved missions but code Sombra was a mystery. Only when he was presented with their current mission, did he meet Sombra face to face. Oh boy did he have questions for her. He would make sure she would answer all of them… in due time. Until then, he opted to follow the mission to the letter… whatever their mission was.

 

“Are you guys even working!? Do I have to do everything!?” Sombra’s sigh could be heard through the mic.. Reaper clenched his fist and turned off the channel so she couldn’t hear in on his conversation. He walked over to Widowmaker’s corner and sat down with a hardy ‘oomph’. He dangled his legs over the edge of the tower. Widowmaker was still scanning the area.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this Sombra.”

“Are you just feeling this now?” She said plainly.

“As soon as we complete this mission I’m going to haul her off some place where no one can hear her scream. I want answers and I intend to get them.” At this time, Widowmaker’s helmet began to flash a warning on her screens that only she could see. She let out an audible ‘hmm’. Reaper turned to look at her.

“What is-”

“I doubt you have what it takes to make me scream, amigo.” Reaper was shook. He twisted to look behind him but the gear he was wearing shifted to one side and made his weight uneven. He began to tip off the tower’s ledge. Instinctively he reached out to grab something. His hand snatched onto Widowmaker’s calf and yanked her leg out from under her crouch.

“MERDE! REAPER LET GO!” It didn’t matter at this point if Reaper had let go, which he didn’t, she was already falling off the ledge. Sombra walked over to the edge and peered down with a smile.

“Try not to give our position away guys! We need the element of surprise!”

 

At this time neither Reaper or Widowmaker had the mission in mind as they fell off the incredibly stupid tall bell tower. Reaper had turned his body to face down at the ground. He knew he’d survive no problem if he could time it right. Widowmaker had to act fast. She had her grapple hook but where to shoot it? She faced towards the sky. Her eyes swept the side of the tower. There wasn’t much of anything the hook could snatch on. Her helmet locked onto a gargoyle decoration that protruded from the building the tower.

“Là!” She thrusted her arm out and shot off her hook when her helmet gave the cue.

 

It was about time for Reaper to do his thing. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He hated going into his wraith form. It was painful to be put back together. **_‘But it beats fucking dying’._ ** He convinced himself. He let out a long gritted growl as his body began to dematerialize. Just as his body completed the process his body smacked into the ground and his smoke dispersed in all directions.

 

Widowmaker’s hook swung around the gargoyle’s neck until the metal claw was able to sink into it’s stone. Widowmaker prepared for the force to yank her arm by shifting her muscles. The cord tightened and yanked her falling. She stifled a cry from the force of the slingshot, but that’s not all that happened. When she was yanked, the gargoyle was ripped from the wall. Widowmaker continued to fall. “Fucked!” She somehow remembered that curse word. She didn’t have much farther to go. She was able to slow her fall around the two story mark, but she was still falling and that didn’t quite comfort her. She faced towards the ground, bracing for impact.

 

The black smoke slowly pulled itself together. One could describe the way the smoke pulled itself together, looked kinda like how an old man might look if he sat on the floor and tried to reach for his limbs to put back on. Whatever that would look like is what Reaper looked like. Once all of him came together, he laid on the ground trying to get over the pain. He finally opened his eyes to see Widowmaker coming in hot.

“REAPER!”

“Oh shi-” Widowmaker landed hard on Reaper’s still pain sensitive body. He yelled out in pain for only a moment before Widowmaker rolled over his face and was on her feet. She grabbed him under his arms. She wasted no time in yanking the battered man only a few inches.

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU...?!” He cried out. A loud brick sounding crash vibrated the ground by his feet. Reaper looked down at where he was lying and saw a large pile of rubble that would've crushed the both of them. Reaper was dumbfounded.

“...Widowmaker, jesus. Thank you.” He turned to face Widowmaker but she had already collapsed on the ground.

“Shit!” Reaper pressed himself up onto his knees. He took a second to breath. Materializing and having a grown ass 5’9 woman land on you can take its toll. Reaper was about to lift himself up when he heard a whistle. He took a moment to look to the left and to the right. He saw nothing but the whistling got louder. He turned his head upwards the best he could in his ‘on all fours’ position. A black box smacked his face and down he went again. He heard a zap sound and finally found the strength to get up. Sombra stood over her black box and picked it up.

“I had better ways of getting down you guys. But meh, whatever works for you.” Sombra walked over to the unconscious Widowmaker. She squated down and poked one of the red camera eyes on Widowmaker’s helmet.

“Do you think she is okay?”

 

Reaper grunted as he heaved himself onto his feet. He walked over to Sombra and cracked his neck.

“Move away from her.” He barked. Sombra did as he said but not without showing an annoying smirk. Reaper stood over Widowmaker.

“Widowmaker? Can you hear me? Can you get up?” Nothing came from the woman on the ground. Reaper leaned over her. He could see her chest move up and down. He had to stare for awhile to be able to notice. She no longer needed to breath as often or as deep as a normal person. Reaper sighed. It is hard to say what kind of sigh this was. He was relieved to see her alive but she still wasn’t awake. He had no clue what could be broken or bleeding internally. **_‘Great’_ ** He thought.

“Ay not to alarm you, but the commotion has gained the attention of the guards in the warehouse. We need to move… Now.” Reaper looked over to the warehouse. Sure enough, a few beams of light shifted through the night air. The guards were searching for them.

 

Reaper sighed again. He looked down at Widowmaker. He had to make a tough call. She didn’t appear to be waking up anytime soon. But he had another way.

“Widowmaker, Code 160294 effective now.” Reaper rattled off the numbers fast and clear. Widowmaker sat up as soon as Reaper finished the code. She stood in no time, ready for her next order.

“Widowmaker take care of the search party. Make sure no one hears or sees a thing.” Widowmaker said nothing but took off. She readied her grapple hook and fired it at the building across the street. It pulled her and she was gone.

 

“Wow! That was amazing! How did those numbers go? 6042…”

“Forget it hacker.” Reaper looked off in the distance at the search party. One by one the beams of lights disappeared. “I didn’t want to do it, she is still unconscious. She could still be hurt. We will have to wait and see when she finally does wake up.” Reaper saw the last of the flashlights die out. “Come on. Shes finished.” Reaper started walking towards the warehouse.

“Ay ay! How pissed do you think she is gonna be huh?!” Sombra laughed.

“If waking up doesn’t kill her…” Reaper thought about the scenario. “...oh… let’s hope it kills her.” Sombra laughed even harder.


	2. Leeks in the Boathouse

Reaper and Sombra made it to the warehouse door that was large enough for a boat to pull in.  This Warehouse was used to store shipments for the local shops in this small English town. But they knew better. It was a front. There wouldn’t be a need for round the clock security for barrels of wine and creates of leeks. Sombra strolled on in but Reaper grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Careful amigo,” She said grabbing his wrist at the pressure points. “ You can’t get away with that shit with me.” Sombra let go. Reaper pointed at her with his clawed finger.

“Just wait here. There could be more hiding.” Sombra blew a short raspberry with her lips before turning herself to walk over to the docks. Reaper used this time to shake the pain out of his wrist. 

 

Two soft clacks of heels landed right beside Reaper. Widowmaker stood silently . Reaper turned to face her.

“Do you see anyone inside Widowmaker?” The unconscious woman scanned the rest of the warehouse with her helmet. She gave one small nod. Reaper seethed. “I knew it.” He looked over to where Sombra was standing. She was no longer there. “What the!?” Reaper immediately brought his hand up to his ear to turn on his comm.

“Sombra! Report! There are hostiles still inside!” He got nothing but static. He growled. “Sombra! Come in!” Once again he was met with dead air. Reaper clenched his fists. **_‘What does she think she is doing!? Where the hell did she go!? We are running out of time and she is going to blow this whole thing!_** **’.** He screamed internally. He let out a long deep growl and stormed in the warehouse. He knew there were armed guards inside, he just didn’t know where. But it didn’t matter to him. Reaper only saw red. Reaper’s clunky boots echoed in the fake store room. One guard hiding behind a covered boat jumped out with a bat. Reaper swiftly and effortlessly pulled out one of his shotguns from within his trench coat. In the same motion he lifted the gun up and shot the man in the face. The guard’s body hit the floor like a bag of bricks.

 

The gunshot rang throughout the warehouse. The rest of the guards mobilized onto Reaper’s position. Reaper was ready. He had been ready all night. He pulled out his second shotgun right as some of the guards appeared around the corner of wooden boxes and wine barrels. These guards were extremely underprepared for the Talon agents.

“You don’t bring bats, chains, and knives to a shotgun fight gentlemen.” Reaper joked. Reaper lifted both his guns at the encroaching guards. “Shall we get on with it then?” As soon as Reaper got his overly confident comment out, the lights in the warehouse shut off. 

“Shit!” That was the only word Reaper could get out before the chaos ensued.

 

The guards began shouting and Reaper’s gun sounded off. The only light that assisted Reaper came from his guns. Reaper thought he got at least one of them before he felt the smack of a wooden bat on his head. Reaper’s comm started to fade in and out as he struggled. 

“... Reaper!?... Reaper come in!?” Reaper managed to shoot off another round and could hear the satisfying gurgle of someone’s throat torn open. He shoved another body away from him and heard wooden boxes shatter. He took a step back hoping to give himself some space to confuse the blinded guards long enough to respond to the comm.

“SOMBRA! DO SOMETHING!”

“What are you talking about menso!? I already did. I took care of the lights.” Reaper froze in pure anger.

“SOOOMBRAAAAAAAA!” Reaper’s voice cued in the rest of the guards to his location. 

 

Reaper already knew he was in trouble. He saw a quick light shine from what he could assume was a knife. “Crap.” He said softly. He went to lift his shotgun but something collided with his arm. He had zero time to do anything about it. The guard pinning his arm managed to tackle Reaper down with the help from some of the other goons. 

 

**_‘I could wraith form out of here…’_ ** Reaper pondered while being manhandled in this dog pile.  **_‘... but twice in one night? That would kill me.’_ ** Reaper could feel two more men fall on top of him. He could also hear many more walking towards him. Reaper struggled to get his right arm free. He managed to wiggle his hand out and blast the legs of whoever. A scream echoed in the dark. “Holy shit! Get the bloody gun away from him!” 

“Or kill the arse!” Another yelled back. Reaper could hear the sound of a gun being cocked. Reaper lifted his head up. Now he started to feel the pin pricking of panic.  **_‘ Okay I won't die but... ‘._ ** Reaper took in a deep breath and had his body dematerialize and fanned out from underneath the bodies. He was only able to hold out for only a moment before his body forced him to come together again. Not nearly enough time to get out of the warehouse.

 

Outside, Sombra strolled by the entrance. She stood next to Widowmaker, who stood at attention. Sombra crossed her arms and peered into the dark warehouse. She gave a soft chuckle at the sound of the scuffle. 

“Pretty hilarious huh?” She asked Widowmaker who of course didn’t answer. Sombra waved a hand in front of Widowmaker. “ Nothing? Huh… 602, no! 1624, no lets see…” 

“WIDOWMAKER!” At the sound of Reaper’s voice, Widowmaker stiffened. Sombra looked back into the warehouse.

 

“Widowmaker! Annihilate them!” That was all that she needed to hear. Immediately Widowmaker lifted her rifle and activated her scope. Sombra shoved her fingers in her ears just as Widowmaker rattled off a steady stream of high caliber rifles shots. Every pull of the trigger jolted the sniper’s body ever so slightly.

 

Reaper kept his head down where he laid. Careful not to get in Widowmaker’s line of sight. With every thunder crack, Reaper heard a thud hit the ground. After about a minute, all noise in the warehouse stopped. Reaper lifted his head right before the lights came back on. Reaper pulled himself up and patted himself down. 

“Still in one piece amigo?” Reaper looked towards the entrance. Sombra and Widowmaker walked over to the pile of bodies that surrounded Reaper.

 

Sombra bumped her hip against Widowmaker’s as they reached Reaper. “Nice shooting sweetheart.” She teased knowing full well she wouldn’t do anything about it. Reaper turned his body abruptly and stomped straight to Sombra.

“You almost got me killed!” He towered over her. He had his fists clenched ready to go to blows. Although he wanted to pound her stupid grinning face into dust, he knew he would not get away with it from the higher ups. 

“Whoa whoa look Reaps, I tried to take the initiative here okay! It wasn’t like you two were coming up with any ideas to get inside.” She shifted her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms. “We really need to work on our communication.” She pursed her lips into a smug smile. Reaper shook with rage. “COMMUNICATION!? YOU WANT COMMUNICATION!?” - “That’s right.” - “ Okay then, how about you communicate with us what EXACTLY we are doing here!?” If Reaper knew what personal space was, he sure didn’t show it. Sombra could smell the older man’s breath through his dramatic mask. 

 

Leaning out of his breath’s reach Sombra explained; “Talon has a leak.” Reaper let Sombra step back, slowing his breathing as she continued. “I noticed some recent activity in the Talon systems while I was checking up on the firewalls I recently installed. I followed the info to find it was coming from an outside system,” She opened her arms out. “This is where the signal is coming from. Not only did I find the source but I was able to get some info on the perp. Turns out the hacker here is selling Talon information to anyone who pays the most.” Reaper looked behind him at the metal boat house at the end of the warehouse. “Naturally, I informed the head and wham bam there you have it.” 

Reaper twisted back to look at Sombra again. “So the target is in there? Just sitting, waiting for us to end him?” - “Don’t forget we need him alive, but that’s right.” - “What makes you think he hasn’t left, Sombra? Widowmaker check that building, there is nobody in there!” Sombra lifted her hand to lay behind Widowmaker’s head. She pushed Widowmaker’s head downward so it was pointed at the ground under the boat house. “What do you see Azul?” - “Do you see anything Widowmaker?” Reaper asked. Widowmaker nodded once. “WHAT?! Really?” Reaper stepped to Widowmaker and slid her helmet off her head. Her golden eyes were open, but they didn’t move. Sombra noted this.  **‘Yikes, Pobre chica, what did they do to you?’**

 

Reaper put her helmet on and looked for himself. He was able to see one faint red blur down in the ground. “ Well i’ll be.” He huffed. He handed the helmet back to Widowmaker. “ Take it back and put it back on.” She did as he demanded. Sombra waited till she finished before she chirped up. “Well now, what the hell are we waiting for then, let’s get our guy before the transport gets here.” She waved her arms down her body and disappeared. Reaper turned to face the building again. He waited until he saw the metal side door bust in by itself. “Apresúrate idiotas!” 

 

Reaper was feeling better about this mission now that he had the details. Although something didn’t add up for him. If she knew what they were here for, why did she only decide to reveal the details now? Reaper would get his answers soon enough, he had his mission. “Come on Widowmaker, lets end this.” They both walked to the boat house.


	3. One Shot One Kill

Sombra let the door slam against the wall after she kicked it in. She made a hasty scan of the boat house. Reaper and Widowmaker finally joined her. “What are we looking for?” Reaper asked as he kicked a bucket away.

“Oh don’t worry your pretty face, I got this. ¡Apagando las luces!” A ring of purple light exploded from Sombra’s hands that spread through the entire boat house. Reaper could feel the static in the air. “What was that?” He asked.  Sombra’s attention was pulled to a detached boat motor on a rusty workbench. Occasionally a spark or two would spit from the motor.  **‘Clever man.’** Sombra chuckled to herself. Sombra laid her hands on the motor and started smoothing them around it.  **‘I’m so close! This is it!’** Sombra took hold of the pull string on the motor and gave it a good yank. A noise echoed through the boat house, but it didn’t come from the motor. A false wall covered by an old ripped fishing net slid open next to the workbench. Sombra turned around and smiled. “Easy.” Reaper said nothing and pushed forward through the false door followed by Widowmaker. Sombra lifted her hand to the door once she walked through it. Three beams of light zapped from her fingers and into the door. It closed quickly and silently.

 

The metal steps the gang walked down creaked with every step. The smell of the salt water was still present inside the passageway. Reaper wondered what condition the stairwell was actually in. “Reaper, could you be any louder?” Sombra whispered. She didn’t need to try hard to be heard, the stairwell carried her voice just far enough. Reaper sighed and chose to say nothing. Sombra continued. “I take it the boots are more for fashion than for function. Personally I recommend those toe shoes. It’s like wearing nothing at all. I have to give Widowmaker high marks for walking in those heels unconscious and not getting them stuck in the little holes of these steps. Very impressive!” - “What was that up there in the boat house?” - “You mean my EMP blast? It allowed me to find the active technology in it’s radius. You’re welcome by the way I don’t think I heard your thanks.” Reaper rolled his eyes a little too hard and gave himself a brief headache. “Talon wishes they could get their hands on technology like this.” Sombra helped Talon with whatever they needed. But she had no intentions of giving them a means of doing her work for themselves. She wasn’t dumb. They would keep needing her services and would keep paying her. Not only that, but it most likely kept her alive. Talon wasn’t one for keeping people who no longer benefited them.

 

Reaper reached the ground floor. The stairwell was cramped and ended at a thin door made of metal with one small light that hung above that gave off an annoying orange glow. Reaper turned to look at Widowmaker. “You got sights?” She gave a small nod. Reaper grabbed the door and shoved it open expecting resistance but there was none. The door swung open and Reaper swung with it. Blinding white light blasted into the eyes for the gang. “Aye! What the hell!?” Sombra lifted her arm to cover her face with. Reaper got off his knees and peered into the room. It was a wide room filled with rows of computer towers. “Looks like your hacker alright.” Reaper walked further inside looking down each row of towers as he did. 

 

Sombra’s smirk grew on her face the further she walked in. “Would you look at all these computers. Oh hohoho!” She let the beams fly from her fingers into one of the towers. Her smile quickly dropped. “What the hell? What is this?” The computer was dead. She attempted to connect to the tower next to the first one and it was the same. As with the next one. She bit her lip.  **‘That cannot be a good sign.’**  Reaper fell into step next to her. “Hey I found the door. Let's get our guy. The sun should be coming up soon.” Sombra slowly turned herself away from the towers and followed Reaper. “...yeah.” Reaper paused at her sudden change in mood. “What’s the issue?” - “No issue here Reaps!” Of course he didn’t believe her, but none the less they started jogging to the other side of the room. Sombra kept her beams pointed at the towers as they ran. Suddenly she got something. One of the computers was still active. A few of them were.  **‘Yes!’**

 

Widowmaker was already standing at the entrance. Reaper stepped to the side and let Sombra through. She placed her hands on the large steel door. Reaper spoke to Widowmaker; “Through here?” Sombra didn’t need to look for Widowmaker’s nod to know the hacker was through those doors. She closed her eyes and activated her tech sight. She could see the power from the computer room flow into the next. She turned to her team. “Okay so this is how we do this. I’ll open the door, you two hang back while i approach. I can disable everything around him and leave him useless. I need you two to have my back, yeah?” Reaper crossed his arms. Sombra took that as a ‘you got it!’ so she smiled and used her hand beams to unlock the door. Just like the one upstairs, it slid open quietly. “ Remember, we need him…” - “ALIVE we know, lets just get this over already!” Sombra darted inside with her team in tow.

 

Sombra slid quietly behind an upturned desk. She could hear the sound of furious hands slamming on a keyboard. Music to her ears. She peaked over the desk. The room was dark, the only light came from the many computer screens and towers. She could see the form of the hacker hunched over his desk. Reaper knelt down behind her. He nodded his head at the hacker and Sombra nodded back. Her eyes trailed up a group of cords and cables behind Reaper leading up to a platform where more towers and equipment were stored. She pointed at the ladder leading to the platform and that was all Reaper needed. He and Widowmaker took their positions.

 

Reaper and Widowmaker laid on their stomachs. Widowmaker had a clear view of the entire room. She set up her sniper and had the crosshairs locked on the back of the sniper’s head. “Don’t shoot anywhere vital.” Growled Reaper. Reaper watched as Sombra. She snaked around the desk and began to walk to the hacker.

 

“Hola amigo.” Sombra stopped just a few steps away. She crossed her arms and waited.The hacker continued to type but acknowledged her. “Talon? Really? Well, no that makes sense.” Sombra scoffed, “Look, idiota. You can’t be leaving crumbs behind, especially when digging through an international terrorist group’s dirty files. Rule one for us hackers. Someone is gonna find out.” The hacker hit enter one last time and turned around. The hacker was a tall thin man who looked like he has never known sleep. “You know about that more than anyone. Right Sombra?” Sombra’s heart started to speed up but her face remained smooth, with her classic smirk. “I’d love to stay and chat, and believe me we will, but I’m gonna need you to turn around with your hands behind your back…” - “You seem so confident that you have the upper hand? Where is all this confidence coming from? Your friends maybe?” The hacker turned his head up to where the platform was.

 

**‘Shit is he looking at us?! What are they saying!? I can’t hear shit with all these computers humming in my goddamn ear!’** Reaper leaned towards Widowmaker. “ I think our cover has been blown, go ahead and take out his knee when i give the go.” Widowmaker readied up the shot perfectly.

 

Sombra scoffed. “Please, they wish they could have friends like me.” Her eyes flicked up to where Reaper and Widowmaker were briefly but long enough to see Widowmaker’s scope lens shine. She smirked and looked back at the hacker. Sombra walked forward with the handcuffs spinning in one hand and her gun in the other. She motioned for the hacker to turn around with her gun. He complied, but slowly and not without giving Sombra a darkened scowl. “Oh don’t be such a sore loser-” 

 

“I know what you are after Sombra...-” - “I’m just following orders.” Sombra reached for his wrist. Once she had her hand around it the hacker turned around suddenly. Sombra lifted her gun but did nothing in the way to show that she was serious. The hacker knew this. He started to laugh. “You’re lying.” - “No I’m not! Just turn around  pendejo, I’m not playing!” Sombra lifted her gun to hit the hacker when he grabbed her wrist and twisted it to the side until she dropped her gun. The hacker yanked Sombra’s arm to bring her ear to his mouth. “Neither are we…” Sombra seethed at the pain.  **‘Fucking Reaper! What is he waiting for!? Stop him already!’**

 

Widowmaker’s  finger was just barely on the trigger. Reaper laughed. “What a fuckng idiot. Why did she get so close to him? We should see how far this can go huh? Maybe we should let him kill her, then take him out. Say that she was just an unfortunate casualty. What do you say?” Widowmaker stayed motionless, waiting for an order. “Riiight, fine…” Reaper drug his hand down his mask as if he was stroking his actual face. “...Just take the shot and finish this so we can pack up and go.” Widowmaker shifted slightly to adjust for the hackers movements and then... she stiffened. She took in a deep audible breath. 

 

Reaper repeated himself. “Widowmaker take the-” Widowmaker let out a long continuous scream that echoed throughout the entire room. Her arm jerked and her finger that hovered over the trigger clamped down. 

 

Both the hacker and Sombra jumped and covered their ears at the jarring sound. As soon as the hackers hands lifted to his ears the side of his head blew open. The hacker’s head jerked and his hands dropped to his side and immediately hit the floor. Everything the hacker had to offer in the way of information sprayed across Sombra’s face. Sombra could only stare as this happened. She was so shocked that all she could hear was a long continuous ring in her ear. Her vision began to blur. Her mission had failed.


	4. Empty Your Pockets

Reaper shot up to his feet. “Holy shit!” Widowmaker had finally woken up and was now trying  hard to keep her screaming under control. She clenched her teeth and pulled herself into the fetal position. “WHAT...IS… GOING ON!? WHERE... “ She made a stretched out grunt sound. Reaper stepped closer to, help? He mostly just hovered over her with his palms out. 

 

It sounded like Widowmaker was giving birth. “WHERE AM I!? Nom de DIEU!” She shouted. “You- you weren't waking up, I needed you to move! the - the mission…” - “YOU USED ONE OF THOSE DAMN CODES!?” She had more to say but new pain washed over her. She seethed again. “ I think my ribs are broken.” Reaper, not really understanding how to handle this situation asked, “Are you sure? How do you know?” 

 

Without looking up Widowmaker shouted. “OH LET ME CHECK TO BE SURE!” She lifted herself onto her elbows and took a deep breath. She winced and began coughing instantly. A large glob of blood spit flew out of her mouth and splattered all over the floor. She pushed herself up slightly. She put her fingers into the blood and started swirling it.

 

“Hmm, yes! Looks like blood from my lungs to me!” She said through her teeth. Reaper slacked his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay I realize that was a stupid question…”She coughed a little bit more. “Oh hold on, If I keep coughing I am sure a could get a rib to prove further…” - “ENOUGH! 8675309!” Widowmaker collapsed back on the ground. Reaper began rubbing his face under his mask.  **‘Fuck!’**

 

Reaper leaned over the railing and looked down towards Sombra. She was just standing over the hacker’s dead body. “HEY! Sombra! We need to move!” He got nothing from her. “SOMBRA!?” Still nothing. He hopped over the railing. His boots made a loud thump as he hit the ground. He bolted towards Sombra.

 

**‘No, no, no, no! Fuck! He's done. Gone. Gone. Gone.’** Sombra felt sick. She wanted to lie down but couldn’t move.  **‘How did this all go wrong!?’** Two hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her. It took her a minute, but her focus came back and so did her hearing. 

 

“We need to get out of here and meet with the extraction team, mission failed. Come on Sombra!” Sombra shoved off his hands. “No shit, mission failed! What the hell happened!? We needed him ALIVE!” Reaper growled. “I KNOW AND THAT WAS THE PLAN! But Widowmaker woke up! I had no idea when that was going to happen! But he’s dead..!” Reaper thrusted his hand at the body. “... there’s nothing we can do. We need to get back to base and take whatever punishment is handed to us.” Sombra stepped over to the dead body and began to pat his pockets. “Where is Widowmaker now? I don’t hear her anymore. She’s not…” - “She’s alive, but we need to get her to base as soon as possible.” Sombra nodded and checked the last pocket. Reaper walked over to her. “Anything?” Sombra stood up and turned to face Reaper. “Nope!” She darted towards the exit. Reaper ran to get Widowmaker.

 

Reaper stepped back into the computer store room with Widowmaker’s body in his arms. Sombra was leaning on one of the towers. “Come on let's go!”He started to storm off. “What is with you two and taking the hard way around?” Reaper turned to look at Sombra. She held out one of her translocator boxes. “Always leave yourself a back door.” She smiled. 

 

The gang zapped outside on the pier. The fresh air felt amazing after being underground in the stale air. Reaper turned to look at the warehouse. “So that’s what you were doing!” Sombra chuckled. “What? Do you think I just screw around?” Reaper didn’t say it but that was exactly what he was thinking. The gang darted off down to the beach. The sun was now peaking on the horizon. The sky had a soft blue light to it. Reaper was becoming winded carrying Widowmaker. He had to stop for a minute. He kneeled down and sat her on the ground with her torso leaning on his thigh. Sombra stopped once she noticed that Reaper had. 

 

Reaper pressed a button on his belt. “There, they should be able to find us now.” Sombra scanned the area. Reaper noticed blood dripping down Widowmaker’s mouth. He wiped it and cursed to himself. “They need to hurry goddamn it!” Sombra locked on something coming from the horizon. It was a Talon dropship. Reaper leaned to pick up Widowmaker. 

 

The ship began to descend on the beach. Sombra stepped back as the sand began to whip around the area. The dropship’s door hydraulics sprayed out as it opened. Reaper stepped forward. “About time, we are gonna need immediate medical attention…” A team ran out and surrounded the gang. These agents were dressed in full combative gear with guns at the ready.

 

“What is going on? We need to clear out of here!” Reaper shouted. Sombra turned to keep her eyes on the agents behind Reaper. “HEY! Widowmaker needs-” - “ay, I don’t think they are here to pick us up.” The agents loaded their weapons. They were getting ready to fire. One of the agents press their fingers to their ear. Sombra whispered to Reaper. “Hey, I don’t think these guys work for Talon.” Reaper turned his head to look over his shoulder. “What? What do you mean?” - “I know we failed, but they wouldn’t kill all of us for this. Especially not Widowmaker. Also look! They have unmarked uniforms. I think these guys have something to do with the hacker.” Reaper eyed the agents quickly. The one agent nodded and gave a hand signal. Reaper had to do something now! “Sombra! EMP!” - “On it Reaps! Apagando las luces!” All the guns the agents were holding began to fizz and spark. At the same time Sombra EMP’d Reaper went into his wraith form and surrounded the whole group in darkness. Before the agents could run out of the smoke Reaper began firing in all directions. 

 

“Reaper...Reaper! REAPER! THAT'S ENOUGH!” Reaper finally stopped firing and took a moment to look around. The agents that were surrounding them were now in a bloody half circle heap. Reaper dropped his arms and his guns. He was out of breath. He wasn’t sure they would make it out of that alive. Sombra stepped over the dead bodies and approached him. Quietly she spoke.“ Come on, we need to get out of here.” Reaper nodded. 

 

Reaper slid his hand under his mask and pulled it off. He wiped the sweat off with his arm. He turned to get Widowmaker, who was laying in the sand. Sombra stepped back. “Are you okay tipo?” Reaper bent over and picked Widowmaker up. “We have a problem Sombra.” - “ I’ll fucking say we do.” She chuckled. 

 

Reaper walked to the now empty dropship. His boots thumped against the metal floors. He laid Widowmaker down on one of the cots in the ship. Sombra entered and leaned against the wall. Once he knew Widowmaker was secured, he turned around. “We need to call base. We need to check in with them and see exactly what we’re dealing with, AND we need to get someone to look at Widowmaker, she is going to need surgery at this point.” 

 

Sombra pushed herself from the wall. “Let me see if i can get the radio working.” She took off to the cockpit. Sombra opened the small door that led to the controls. She sat herself down and began to fiddle with the radio. Reaper shoved the door open and caused Sombra to jump. “No hagas ese idiota!” Reaper sat in the seat next to her. “You think I trust you to handle the radio?” - “Considering I saved all our lives...Yeah!” Reaper scowled.  **‘Yikes!’** Without his mask Sombra could actually see what his scowl looked like.  **‘No wonder he wears that mask all the time.’** Sombra scooted the radio to Reaper. “Fine here you go.” She started looking around the cockpit while Reaper tried the radio. “Base command this is Agent Reyes. We need extraction. This Dropship has been compromised. I repeat dropship has been compromised. Do you read?” 

 

Sombra walked to the pilot’s jacket that was hanging on the wall. She felt the jackets material. “This is Reaper! We need assistance. Mission went wrong, have injuries, come in!” All Reaper got back was dead air. He growled and slammed his fist on the controls. When he did this, a set of keys fell from a compartment above. He picked them up and shoved them into the ship’s ignition. The lights flickered on. But the radio was still dead. Reaper began to flip switches and turn knobs. He didn’t fly often, but he knew how. Sorta.

 

“We can fly back to base. It’s the only way it seems. I can get us in the air but it’s not going to be an easy flight.” - “OR…” Sombra held out a photo she had found in the jacket to Reaper. He grabbed it from her.“...We can make a quick flyby to a certain famous surgeon.” The photo was of a woman, that someone had drawn a heart around. Reaper could tell right away that the woman in the photo was of Angela Ziegler, ‘aka’ Mercy. Overwatch’s own personal angel. 

 

Reaper snarled at the sight of her. “No. No way.” Sombra laughed. “What’s the matter Reaps? Did she break your heart?” In fact she did. But he was not about to get into that with Sombra. “We don’t need her help! We are going back to base! They can help Widowmaker! She has her own team of doctors!” - “Reaper look at what we’re dealing with! Widowmaker is drowning in her own blood. You know how bad it is! Do you think she will make it back to base? How confident are you in your piloting skills, Reaper? Enough to get Widowmaker, or any of us back safe and sound?” Reaper was fuming. He was mad of course because Sombra was convincing him. “Mercy can save Widowmaker. Without surgery and twice as fast!”

 

Reaper sat back into the seat and sighed. “Reaper? What’s it going to be?” - “How do we even begin to find her? Overwatch has been disbanded for years now. Looking for her would be a waste of time.” - “She’s in Belgium. Just across the way here.” Sombra said without missing a beat. Reaper squinted at her. Sombra shrugged “I recently read she was going to a convention there for innovations in the medical field. It's in all the news if you learned how to read.” 

 

Reaper closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sombra stood with her arms crossed. After a minute Reaper leaned forward and grabbed the headset. “Buckle up.” Sombra smiled and ran to the copilot’s seat. “Once we get Widowmaker looked at, we’ll need to get in touch with Talon.” Sombra raised her eyebrows. “I doubt they’ll be keen on hearing about this.” Reaper began to lift the controls back, lifting the aircraft upwards. “Not if we are able to take Mercy out afterwards. I don’t think they will care much after that.” - “We’ll see.”


	5. Shades of Purple

“EASY! Reaper watch out! Low bridge!” - “ I see it, I see it!” - “So inconspicuous, a large black dropship, bobbing and weaving through the air-” The dropship dipped down farther than it ever had so far. The force of the drop cut Sombra’s voice out mid-sentence. Reaper yanked the controls hard to get the thing to level out. Sombra sat up and flipped her hair over to its usual spot. “Where are you ‘landing’ this thing anyway?” Reaper flipped a yellow switch for the landing gear and the ship began to hum. “See that long stip of street there. This whole area is wide enough for us to blow through and I’ll just park this thing in the woods over there.” Sombra followed Reaper’s finger to see where exactly he was pointing, because she could not see what this maniac was talking about.

 

“Are you talking about that service road behind those buildings? THAT long strip of road? Reaper it's an access road! For fucking garbage trucks, Reaper!” - “Will you let me do this! I don’t see any other option! I’ve circled this city for and an hour and a half already! We are running out of gas!” Sombra held on tight to her armrests as the cabin began to shake. “We should of asked the valet to park this thing.” Reaper rolled his eyes, but smiled at the stupid joke.

 

Reaper began to descend on the service road. He started to level the ship out but the wings were slightly longer than Reaper thought. The wings scraped the side of the buildings. “Crap!” Reaper held tightly onto the controls and pulled to the left slightly to get away from the buildings. The local residence poked their heads out of the newly made hole in their walls and began cursing at the smoking ship.

Reaper once again tried to level out to finish the landing but the ship was even harder to control now that the right wing was damaged. The ship wanted to pull to the right. Reaper kept pulling to the left, trying to hold it.  **‘Come on… Come on!’** Sombra had one hand on the control panel and one above her head, holding her still. Sombra’s eyes locked onto a telephone pole at the end of the street that was coming in hot. “Reaper!” She pointed at the obstacle. “I know! I’m -” The wing hit the pole hard and the dropship twisted in the air. The agents were spun out of control and heading towards the ground. Reaper attempted to gain some kind of control, but before he had time to do much of anything, the ship hit the ground and tossed them towards the treeline.

 

Dirt and grass were dug up as the ship skidded into the forest. The livestock grazing in the field were unfazed by the accident. The Ship plowed itself into the treeline, crushing trees as it slowed to a stop. The forest became loud as the sound of trees cracking and birds escaping filled the air. After a few moments the ship finally settled and the quietness returned.

 

The ship was a mess. On the inside none of the agents were in their seats. Sombra found herself flat out on the floor, against the door. She lifted her body slowly and sat there for a hot minute. She rubbed at her eyes until she could see out of them better, then she took in her environment. 

 

**‘The ship must of crashed into the treeline. The branches could of impaled us.’** She thought while looking at the windshield.  **‘ well I hope we are well covered for now…’** Sombra noted the sound of escaping air.  **‘That can’t be a good sign.’** Right then, Reaper began to stir. Sombra decided to finally get up to assess the damage. She wobbled a bit due to the ship’s weird angle.

 

Reaper ended up on top of the control panel on the right of the pilot’s seat. He shoved some of the debris off himself and rolled himself off with a grunt. He grabbed onto the seat’s armrest to hold him steady. “Jesus Christ…” He padded the dust off his body. “... Are you okay over there?” Sombra chuckled into her arm while she coughed. “Yeah. I mean, I’m stuck with you, but still alive.”

 

Reaper finally found his footing and headed into the dropships hull. Reaper kicked more debris out of his way. Once he made it to the hull, he looked around. The whole place was a disaster but it looked as though Widowmaker was still strapped into the cot and still asleep. Reaper let out a sigh of relief, then headed over.

 

Sombra followed soon after Reaper left. She tripped over to the side door and pressed the button to get it to open. Of course nothing happened. Sombra slammed a fist on the side control panel and it’s hatch flipped open. She lifted her hand to it and her beams dove right in. 

 

Reaper pushed some of the boxes and other junk out of his way. He reached over and began to unclip Widowmaker from the cot. Sombra started humming while she worked to get the door open. Reaper pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’ve got nothing to say about this?” Sombra bopped one finger at the control panel and the side door opened up effortlessly. “Hmm? About?” Reaper turned and gave a sour look. Sombra laughed. “It’s no fun when you expect it Compa. How Sleeping Beauty over there?” Sombra asked while she walked over. “She’s... well good thing I strapped her in huh?” - “One thing you’ve done right today... Do we just leave her here or…?” Reaper placed his hands on his hip and exhaled. “I mean I guess. We are pretty much covered by these trees. The venue isn’t too far away. All we have to do is nab Ange-... Mercy and have her fix Widowmaker. I think she’ll be fine.” Sombra and Reaper turned and headed out the ship’s door. 

 

Sombra hopped down from the ship and then turned to wait for Reaper.  “And if someone did stumble across the wreck, how many people would know it’s Talon’s greatest assassin? I think only the authorities would recognize her blue skin…” - “Purple.” - “What?” Reaper hopped down and began trekking through the woods to the field. “Purple, her skin is purple.” Sombra ran up to join Reaper by his side. “Where do you come from for you to call that purple. See this?” Sombra pointed to the implants on the side of her head. “This is purple, Stupid.” - “Well she’s not blue!” - “Okay, if you’re such an expert on color, what would you call her skin color!?” Reaper thought for a bit while they began to cross the field. “...I’d call it more like… like...Periwinkle.” Sombra scoffed then mumbled, “ay dios mio, Reaper.”

 

 

The Venue for the Medical Innovation Convention was Classy with a capital ‘C’. The building was all glass and the supports were made out of smooth white hardlight material. Because they made the building out of hardlight, they could change the architecture however and whenever they wanted. For this year’s convention, they decided to change the building into a long one story auditorium with a tall ceiling. The front entrance featured a long full circle drive through with a large marble fountain in the center that housed a large marble sculpture of the Earth with olive branches underneath it. The fountain was surrounded by perfectly clipped hedges and lovely stone benches.

 

**‘Oh how quaint and so flashy, just like you Angela.’** Reaper grumbled to himself. Sombra was using her tech sight to locate all the security while they waited for their moment to sneak into the assembly. The attendees had already began arriving. Limos and exotic vehicles lined the driveway, waiting for valet to take over. Reaper sighed and adjusted his position to get comfortable. “How’s it look, Sombra?” - “Well, security is decent, nothing I can’t handle. The real issue is going to be blending in. Do you see what these people are wearing? Jesus. OH! Look at her pearls! Could you imagine how much they could go for!” Reaper snapped his finger in her ear to bring her back. “How do we get in?” Sombra looked out to the courtyard. She scanned the area again. “Hmm.. okay! I’ve noticed that the servers are putting the finishing touches in the dining hall. They’ve been going in and out for the past 30 minutes. Thats our best bet. There is one hallway that leads to the staff room. If the blueprints I was able to download are correct, and they should be, there should be double doors that lead to the backstage area in that room!”

 

Reaper took one last look around to make sure the coast was clear. “Alright, go now!” Reaper and Sombra pushed out of the bushes they were hiding in and made a beeline for the dining hall.


	6. Put Your Hands Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this posting was not on schedule, finals.

The two agents ran behind one of the moving vans that was parked in front of the banquet hall. Sombra peered over the hood. “Perfect. Now we just have to blend and walk in.” Reaper was looking through the driver side window. Then he noticed a couple of mover uniforms in the cab. He reached through the open window and grabbed them. 

 

“Here.” He said as he tossed one at Sombra who wasn’t ready to catch and let it fall to the ground. “What the fuck you want me to do with this?” - “Put it on of course. We are going to blend in remember.” - “I should of been more specific, YOU, need to blend in. I’ll blend in just fine.” Once she ended her sentence, she smiled and fazed outta sight.

 

Cloaked Sombra picked up the uniform and tossed it back at Reaper. “Hope it’s your size.” Reaper growled as he heard Sombra’s steps draw farther away. Reaper held the uniform up against his body. **‘I need to thin out.’**

 

Reaper stepped out of the restroom just inside the hall. He had to wraith inside to find a place to drop some of his equipment. He turned to lock the bathroom door from the outside just to make sure no one would enter and find his guns. Reaper had barely fit into the movers grey jumpsuit. He didn’t fit into it at all to be honest. His shoulders were too broad. If he lifted his arms above his head he would rip out of the outfit just like The Hulk. He was too tall as well. His ashy white ankles were like two beacons in the night, warning ships of land. Lastly, the jumpsuit was unforgiving in his most private parts. Reaper ‘readjusted’ himself. **‘Now, where did she go?’**

 

Sombra ran straight down the hall and into the staff room. A woman walked by with a fresh cup of coffee that Sombra just had to slap out of her hand. The woman screamed once the coffee hit her skin. Most of the people in the staff room got up to help her. Sombra uncloaked and snatched a slice of pizza from one of the boxes on the tables and made her way through the double doors, leading to the backstage area.

 

The doors clicked heavily behind her. She finished her pizza slice and tossed the crust on the floor. It wasn’t too dark backstage. After all there was no performance, just a couple of highly respected nerds talking about saving lives. There were quite a bit of doctors in lab coats walking around, but where was Angela Ziegler?

 

Sombra pushed by some older people and walked to one of the rooms off to the side. Inside were coats and bags, hung neatly on racks. There were a few people grabbing last minute chap sticks and floss. None of them fit the bill as the good doctor. Sombra did notice a lonely lab coat hanging around which she snatched up real quick and slipped it on. 

 

As she stepped back outside the room, she was hit hard by someone’s shoulder as they were walking by. “HEY! PUTA!” The tall woman turned on her heels and stared at Sombra with large concerned eyes. This woman was gorgeous! She had beautiful bronze skin with dark thick hair to complement it. She was wearing a black turtleneck with olive khakis. She also wore a badge that hung on a metal beaded necklace. “I am sorry Dr. Sabata. I didn’t even realize…” 

**‘Doctor Sabata?’** Sombra was confused for only a moment before she realized the coat she was wearing had a name tag sewn into it.  **‘ OH! Thats right!’** She straightened herself. With some stupid accent she just made up, she answered; “Thats right! You could've injured my surgeon arms! Don’t you know where you are miss! How dare you!” The woman went pale. “Again, I’d like to apologize. I do realize the importance of security for the attendees of this event. We do have quite a few important guests here and as Chief of Helix Security, I make it my sole purpose to make sure each and every one of you is safe from harm and have a wonderful time tonight.” Sombra wasn’t even mad anymore. This woman’s voice alone calmed her. She would of blanked out longer if it wasn’t for another soft pleasant voice.

 

“Chief Amari? Is everything alright?” Sombra snapped out of her gay daze and turned her head to see a white woman approach the now growing crowd of people. The woman wore a simple pearl colored dress that hugged her waist and ended above her knees. She had  heels to match. Her blond hair was up in a messy but somehow perfect updo with two silver diamond studs in both ears.  **‘ANGELA!’** She was right there! The woman of the hour! 

 

The bronze woman turned to face Angela. “Yes ma'am, are you about ready?” Angela nodded and then looked at Sombra. Angela squinted to read the name tag. With any luck, she probably knew every doctor here by first name. So Sombra turned heel and power walked out of the area.

 

Sombra made a hasty escape away from Angela. There were too many people around, she wouldn’t dare make a move to abduct her now.  **‘Shit shit shit! Helix security is here! ‘** Sombra looked around and began to see an occasional Helix agent.  **‘Fuck! I need to tell Reaper-’** Once again Sombra slammed hard into someone. She was annoyed at this point. “I’m losing my shiiiiiiiit... Reaper!” Boy was that easy. Reaper held on to Sombra by the arms to steady her from falling back. He shushed her. Sombra looked at the awkwardly dressed Reaper. She started to chuckle. “ Wow, haha!” - “Stop it.” - “Ha ha ha you look,” She snickered. “You look fucking stupid…” - “Shut it!”  Suddenly she gasped. “Reaper!” - “Stop looking!” - “I can’t! I can see everything!” - “STOP! Sombra. Sombra! Eyes up here! Focus!” Sombra finally looked away but would occasionally dart her eyes back down at his crotch. 

 

“Have you found Mercy yet?” He finally let got of Sombra’s arms. She got the last of her chuckles out. “...I was… but looks like she has some security with her.” Reaper scoffed. “I knew she would. She is so full of herself.” Sombra looked back to where she last saw Angela. They were gone now. She looked back at Reaper. “Look we gotta act fast, it’s about time she went out on stage.” - “What do you suppose we do?” Sombra bit her lip. The people backstage began filing out through the corridors and to their seats. “We should...We should nab her right before she goes on stage! She can’t have her security team with her during her speech!” Reaper snapped his fingers. “Let’s do it!” Sombra nodded and the both of them took of towards the stage.

 

They made it to the wing on stage right. There was two red curtains. One in front of the podium, blocking the view from the audience and one behind the podium, blocking the view of the backstage. There was one guard on each side. Sombra pointed to the guard across the way and that was all Reaper needed. He gave a long sigh, then wraithed across the stage. Once he was behind the guard, Sombra and he simultaneously knocked them out. The lights out in the house dimmed.  **‘Crap!’** Sombra cursed to herself.

 

She motioned her hands frantically for Reaper to join her on her side of the stage. Reaper started to jog over.  **‘Wait, we might have a better chance of catching her off guard if we attack on both sides…’** She pondered. She suddenly changed her gesture to tell him to go back. Reaper was already in front of the podium when he noticed she was telling him to go back.

 

Reaper threw his hands up in confusion.  **‘What the hell does she want now!?’** Reaper pointed back to stage left. Sombra nodded fast. She heard a muffled voice over the speakers and people applauding. Reaper through up his hands in frustration.  **‘Make up your mind!’** When Reaper turned around to jog back, he locked eyes with a pair of the bluest eyes he had only ever seen on one person. Angela.

 

“Angela!” Reaper was shook, again. Angela was surprised as well. It had been years since they last talked and the last time they did, it was to break up. “Gabriel?” She gave Reaper a once over, eyes lingering, yes, on his crotch. “You must be quite, happy to see me Gabriel.” She chuckled. Sombra could not believe this. Reaper was struck dumb. “Reaper! Nab her for fucks sake!” Angela’s attention went to Sombra for a split second. That was plenty of time for Reaper to grab her wrist and pull it behind her. 

 

“Pharah!” She yelled out before Reaper grabbed her at her neck pressure point and knocked her out cold. Sombra ran over while Reaper picked up Angela’s limp body and through her over his shoulder. “What the HELL did you stall like that for idiota!” - “Look we got her now let’s-” A gunshot rang out and bounced off the podium. The agents looked over right as the curtains lifted. The light from the stage hit the team, revealing the chief of Helix security aiming down her sights.

 

“Put the doctor down! You are surrounded!” The crowd gasped. Sombra looked around and noticed red beams of light up in the catwalks. She looked out into the crowd and saw security coming forward. Reaper stepped behind Sombra. He whispered in her ear. “Do the thing and let’s get out of here!” - “I can’t!” She whispered back. “What!? Why!?” - “I…” The chief stepped closer. She gave off a quick hand signal to her team up in the catwalk.”I can’t! I forgot to put a box down!” - “You gotta be fucking kidding me!” He growled and readjusted himself again. “Do the EMP thing!” - “Okay okay!”

 

“This is your last warning criminals, put Miss. Ziegler down and lay face down on the ground.” Sombra walked forward with her hands out. Chief Amari motioned with her gun for Sombra to kneel down on the ground. “That’s close enough! Get down!” Sombra smiled. Chief Amari’s eyes went big. “Apagando las luces!” Only a small area around Sombra was affected. All she managed to do was turn off the stage lights and disable Chief Amari’s gun. The last thing anyone heard was Chief Amari yelling to hold fire, but of course someone is going to be trigger happy and fire one shot off and then the rest follow. Soon the whole auditorium was filled with the sound of rifles and screams.

 

Reaper grabbed Sombra’s arm and pulled her back through the back curtains. The wood from the floor spat up splinters as bullets hit around their feet. The lights backstage seemed to have been shut off as well. As soon as they busted through the curtains Reaper slammed his shins on something metal and down he went with Miss Ziegler. Sombra had to hop over them. “Hurry up! Get up!” - “Hold the fuck on! I dropped Angela.” He felt around and found her. “There she is!” 

 

The curtains flew back and Chief Amari tripped over them. As soon as she landed on top of Reaper they began wrestling in the dark. Reaper grabbed the Chief by her shoulders and pushed her up. She threw in a quick but heavy few jabs with her fist that connected with Reaper’s chest. “HOLY SHIT!” Reaper was able to grab a hold of a work lamp on the floor and smashed it over her head. Sombra saw where they were by the sparks from the lamp. She ran over and pushed Amari off Reaper. Reaper gasped. “I think she made my heart stop beating there for a sec.” - “Get the girl and let’s go!” Reaper grunted as he picked up Angela’s body. 

 

The lights flickered on and they could see once again. But, so could Chief Amari. All three of them locked eyes. “Reaper get out of here! I know where to meet you!” Reaper took one step and asked, “You sure?” - “Larguémonos de una puta vez!” And with that he left. Chief Amari reached to speak into her comm now that power seemed to be restored. 

 

“The culprits are heading-” Her comm unit grew hot and began to fizz in her ear. She tore it out before it popped. She looked up at Sombra right as her beams retracted back into her fingers. “What on earth? Who are you!?” Sombra tisked. “I don’t exist dollface.” Amari jumped up and took a swing at Sombra. She dodged the first punch but didn’t expect another swing so fast. It hit her right in her gut. Before Sombra could recover, Amari upper cutted her chin. Sombra landed back on a saw work bench.  **‘Thank god someone covered the saw.’** She sighed with relief. 

 

Amari flipped the plastic covering off the saw and it started. Sombra’s eyes grew.  **‘Crap.’** Sombra tried to lift her head up from the table, but Amari grabbed her by her jacket collar and tried to force her face on the saw. Sombra gritted her teeth as she struggled. “ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!” Yelled Amari. “WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!?” Sombra began feeling around for something to get her out of this pickle. “ANSWER ME, OR LOSE YOUR CUTE LITTLE NOSE!” - “You think its cute!?” Sombra beamed, despite her situation. Amari was caught off guard by Sombra’s composure. “WHAT?!”

 

Sombra felt the woman’s grip lighten up and used this opportunity to force her torso up. Amari no longer had Sombra in her grasp. Instead, Sombra pushed at Amari’s body and caught her arm in the saw. Amari screamed out and pulled her arm away. Sombra kicked behind Amari’s knee and made her buckle. Instinctively, Chief Amari put her palm out and the saw went right through her palm to her wrist. Sombra took off running. She will never forget the way her hand looked or the scream that came from that beautiful woman.

 

Reaper made one quick stop before heading out of the venue. The bathroom. No one was really paying attention at this point. People were running, security was stopping people and trying to calm things down. Reaper kicked open the door and is fell from its hinges. Inside was a man sitting on the toilet with his slacks around his ankles. Reaper and the man shared a long look. “How did you get in here!?” The man spoke slowly, clearly shaken by the man kicking in the door with his dick pressed upwards in a small grey jumpsuit carrying a woman over his shoulders, “Key…” Reaper was the first to look away. He looked off in the corner where his belongings were still there in plain view. “You weren’t concerned with the pile of shotguns and ammunition in the corner of the restroom?” The man shrugged. “I’ve seen stranger things in a public restroom.” All Reaper could do ‘hmm’ because now so did he.


	7. Thank Your Veterans

Reaper had laid Angela down inside the wrecked ship’s hull and walked off to the cockpit to change back into his usual clothes. Once finished he grabbed his mask and slipped it back on. Reaper stared at the broken radio. He had left Sombra behind to deal with Helix security. He was confident that she would be fine.  **‘She should be arriving shortly...’** Yes, he was pretty sure, but no matter how confident he convinced himself he was, there was a tiny ping of doubt.

 

He trudged back into the hull and jumped at the sight of Angela already awake and looking over Widowmaker. He looked over to see that he had left the bay door open this whole time, so he slid over to the door’s panel and pressed the button. The doors came down suddenly and slammed shut. Angela didn’t even flinch.

 

“Don’t you think if I was going to run, I would of done that already?” She turned around with her hands on her hips, giving Reaper the most annoyed and almost insulted look. “I mean honestly.” She turned back around and continued looking over the unconscious woman. “Meine Güte! Gabriel!” - “ I know, I know it’s bad!” He walked over to her.

 

“Multiple ribs broken, most likely internal bleeding…” Angela opened Widowmaker’s mouth and then shut it immediately. “Most definitely internal bleeding!” Reaper could hear the anger and disappointment in her voice as she continued to list more injuries. Angela leaned in and placed the side of her head on Widowmaker’s chest.

 

“Heilige Scheiße!” Angela bolted upright. Reaper flinched at her sudden movement. “What!?” - “ Her heart stopped beating! Gabriel! I can’t even attempt to resuscitate, her sternum has shattered!” Reaper grabbed Angela by the shoulders to steady her. “Hold on! Hold on! She’s alive! Her heartbeats much slower than a normal person. That’s how we made her.” Angela stopped panicking and looked Reaper in the mask holes. Reaper gestured to Widowmaker with his hand. “Her heart is supposed to do that,” Angela began to smack the shit out of Reaper.

 

“Ouch! Hey stop it! What are you doing!?” - “What the hell is the matter with you and your outrageous terrorist group! You think you can go in and mess up someone’s biological systems with no consequences!?” Reaper finally got a hold of her hands and held them away from him. “Hey! It was out of my hands! I didn’t want her to be mixed in with all this! For christ sakes I was Gerald’s best man!” Angela’s fight left her. Reaper let go of her hands and she let them drop. Reaper continued, “Can you help her, Angela?” Angela looked down at the ground for a moment. “Please?” - “Why haven’t you taken her back to Talon? Why bring her to me? I worked for Overwatch, why would you ask this of me?”

 

Reaper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I haven’t been able to get into contact with Talon yet. The mission we were on… It went south. Things haven’t exactly been going according to plans. We’re kind of winging it here…” Angela opened her mouth to inquire about the “We’re” part of that statement when a ‘ahem’ echoed through the hull.

 

Sombra leaned in the doorway of the cockpit. “Hola. Am I interrupting?” Reaper took a step back to make some space between him and Angela. “Looks like you made it back in one piece. How did you get in here?” Reaper said while looking at the locked bay doors. Sombra scoffed, “Please, there is like a huge freaking hole in the windshield.” Sombra pushed off the doorway. “I don’t think Helix security is as good as they say they are. Way too easy. ” Sombra would never let him know how really close she came to losing her life or her nose. “How did you loose the chief?” Sombra stepped up to the group. “Let’s just say, after dealing with me, she is gonna need a hand after that scuffle” Sombra laughed at her own joke. Angela perked up. “Fareeha!? What did you do!? Is she okay!?” - “Whoa nurse, you need to tone it down. How about you answer our question on whether or not you can help our little spider friend.”

 

Reaper stiffened.  **‘How long had Sombra been standing in the shadows listening?!’** Angela was taken aback. “Excuse me!?” Angela scoffed and glanced at Reaper. “Of course I can help her! I am the worlds greatest surgeon and I single handedly created fast acting nanobots that can repair damaged tissue and bone!” - “Well then chop chop.” Sombra said as she made the chop chop motions with her hands. Once again Angela made a noise short of laugh and a gag put together. “You two are incredible. Two things,” She lifted her hand and counted off her fingers. “One, you assume I’ll help you criminals save the most notorious assassin this world has ever seen, and two, What makes you think I have my tools with me? You two idiots never thought about what to do had I not brought my Caduceus staff!” Reaper interjected. “You brought it.” Angela turned around to face him. “How can you be so sure?” This time Reaper chuckled. “Because I know you. You love playing the angel.” 

 

Angela squinted at Reaper for a while. Sombra eyed the two while this happened. Reaper finally spoke. “Will you be helping us or not?” Angela opened her mouth again to say something, but stopped when she heard the sound of a semi automatic machine pistol being reloaded. Angela’s retort deflated as she turned her head to see Sombra smiling with her gun lazily set in her hand. Angela’s eyes landed on the sleeping Widowmaker. “I guess I have no choice.”

 

Reaper readjusted the sleeping Widowmaker on his back. “Careful!” Angela hissed for what seemed like the  hundredth time tonight. “Oh thats right, don’t want to break anything!” Reaper hissed back. The group had finally made it to the street from the woods. It was late now and the streets were dead. Sombra uncloaked herself in front of Reaper and Angela. “The area is clear.” She spoke to Angela. “In case you get any funny ideas about looking for help.” - “I already agreed to help you criminals, what more do want from me?” - “Vamonos!” 

 

The group jogged across the street and ran a couple blocks. Sombra stopped in the middle of the street and peered down it. She could see police and ambulance lights all over the convention center.  **‘Good, the streets should be clear.’** She took off again to catch up. She couldn’t find them on the next street so she ran to the next one. They were not there either. 

 

**‘Crap. Where did they go? Which way?’** Angela had told them all where her hotel was, but that didn’t help Sombra. All the street names were in German. She slowed her run to a jog, then eventually a walk. “Reaper!? Hey!?” She whisper yelled. She got nothing back in return. The streets really were empty. The whole area was eerily quiet with the occasional car passing by and dog bark. Sombra put her hands in her pockets and tried to look inconspicuous as she could for someone with computer parts glowing on the side of her head. 

 

The sound of footsteps slapping the ground behind Sombra got her attention really quick. She about faced with her guns pointed at the ready. She let the quiet night air sit for a while before she spoke. “Reaper, is that you?” She began backtracking from where she came from, towards where she heard the noise. The scuffle noise returned, this time the noise seemed to be traveling down a back alley.  **‘Oh how cliche.’** Sombra chuckled to herself as she stepped into the alley. Once again she held her guns out at the ready. She had seen enough B class movies to know how obvious this was. 

 

A trash can tipped over ahead of her. “Okay Reaper, if it's you...” Then to herself. “And it’s probably not.” A shadow emerged from where the trash can fell over. “Stand back!” Sombra gave a warning shot that hit the ground in front of the figure. The figure hopped back, knocking more crap around. Sombra thrusted her hand upwards and let her beams attach themselves to a broken back alley light. It flickered once and then stayed on. She could now see what she was dealing with. A dirty old man with matty grey hair and grunge-y old military clothes, held his hands up to his face. Sombra lowered her guns.

 

“It’s just some dirty hobo! Jesus Christ.” - “Ah fuck you! I’m a veteran! I fought for your ungrateful ass!” - “Yeah, and I suppose you want my thanks in the form of spare change?!” - “My god you are awful! I had to watch my team get blown up by the omnics while you were just a twinkle in your dad’s eye!” - “Looks like you’re friends got off easy, wish you could of joined them?” - “Fuck you bitch!” The bum spat at Sombra but it didn’t get even close to her. Sombra laughed. She turned around to leave the bum in his trash. “You are a real piece of work, Sombra.” The hobo said in a completely different tone. Sombra’s eyes grew wide and she instantly turned around. Once she was facing where she left the bum, he was already on her. 

 

The bum had grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards his knee knocking the air out of her. Sombra’s legs wobbled and gave out for a split second. The bum still had one of her wrists in his hand. He pulled his arm back sending Sombra flying into the trash. Sombra could taste coffee grounds and she gagged. She pushed the trash off her and stood up, ready for another attack.

 

Sombra wiped her mouth. “Who are you? Where did you hear that name?” Now it was the hobo’s turn to laugh. “You must of known we wouldn’t let your blunder slide Sombra. We know what you are trying to do. It’s hopeless.” Sombra lifted her arms and opened her palms, ready to attack with her beams. The hobo just stood there laughing. “Go ahead Sombra. Do it.” Sombra seethed. She quickly went through her options. The bum began to walk towards her. That’s when she noticed he brought out a taser. He gave it a quick squeeze to make it spark. “Let’s not play this game Sombra.” Suddenly an idea came to her as her eyes landed up at the light she got going. She tossed her beam at it with incredible speed. The beams overpowered the light and it shattered over the bum. 

 

The bum put his arms up to shield from the glass. That was the opening Sombra needed. She charged at the bum and knocked his fat ass down. She picked up her guns and without hesitating began to fire at him. For a fat old street urchin, he sure was flexible and fast. He was able to jump to his feet from laying on his back and dodge her first clip of ammunition. Sombra dropped her old clips and reloaded her second ones. She took aim but he was faster. Once again he grabbed one of her arms and pushed the gun away from his body. Sombra grunted and pointed her second gun at the man. He brought his taser to meet her arm and made it connect. Sombra yelled and involuntarily dropped her gun. She bit her lip to pull through the pain, and to brace herself for the head butt she was about to give. 

 

She hit him hard, but not enough to knock him out of commission. “Man! You have one thick head lady!” - “Are you making jokes now?!” Sombra gave a swift kick at the bum’s knee and sent him to the ground. She finally had the bum’s hand in a position where she could twist out of his grip. She placed her gun in the center of his forehead. “Now, where are they?” The bum smiled. “TELL ME! OR I SWEAR TO GOD-” - “Feeling the pressure finally? Eh Sombra?” The hobo chuckled. “If you won’t tell me, fine. They will send another like you. Your life has no value to me.” Sombra tightened her finger on the trigger. “This is true, but will you even last withou-” Sombra ended the bum’s life right there. She didn’t even blink. She walked back to pick up her other gun and then she put them on the inside of her jacket. 

 

She walked out of the back alley and back onto the street. She held her burnt wrist.  **‘Where the FUCK is Reaper, man.** ’ She thought with exhaustion. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment. “Hey!” Sombra opened her eyes and looked up at where the voice was coming from. Across the street, up about four stories, was Reaper standing on the balcony of some room. He waved his arms to get her attention.  **‘Seriously.’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, I apologize for the long pause. I'm trash, but I'm working on it. Thanks for your eyes glossing over my garbage.


	8. Reconditioned Upholstery

Sombra slammed the door to the hotel room. The room had a pleasant warm light to it. The walls had beautiful dark wood paneling at the bottom half of the walls. The rest of the walls were a nice cream colour. The room consisted of a large sitting area that had a maroon couch, a glass bar area and a dark wood entertainment system. The glass door to the balcony was right across from the front door. Off to the right was the way to the bed where Sombra guessed the bathroom was. 

 

Laying on the couch was Widowmaker. Angela gently placed the caduceus staff on the floor so it leaned on the glass coffee table. She had left the beam on so it would continue to feed into Widowmaker. Sombra walked forward towards the couch. Sombra’s attention was brought to the bar as Reaper put the glass cap back on the bourbon bottle. Reaper set down his shot glass on the bar, making a loud clack. “Where were you!?” Sombra clenched her fist. “Excuse me!? Where was I?! Where were you guys!? I look away for a minute and you are nowhere to be seen! Did you guys fucking run and hide like children!?” Both Angela and Reaper answered at the same time but with different answers. Reaper said no and Angela said yes. Reaper turned and probably squinted at Angela. It’s hard to tell with his mask.

 

Sombra leaned her back on the back of the couch and rubbed her forehead. Reaper walked over and handed her his glass. Sombra snatched it out of his hand and swirled it in front of her face. “So how is Sleeping Nightmare doing?” Angela crossed her arms. “She's doing a whole lot better now that she is finally getting treatment. She still has a long way to go.” Angela fixed the staff again. Not because it needed to be readjusted, but because she didn’t know what else to do. Once she finished her check up again. She retreated to lean on the wall. Sombra finally took the drink in one go.

 

“God damn, you fucking stink!” Sombra tossed the empty shot glass at Reapers legs. “Shut the fuck up! You have no idea what I just went through!” Reaper leaned back to exaggerate how bad the smell was. Although it was pretty bad, it wasn’t that bad. Reaper chuckled. “Yeah I do! You’ve been through the fucking trash! Haha!” Sombra pushed Reaper away from her and Reaper pushed her right back. “I just got done fighting a homeless man with no help from you!” Sombra shoved Reaper again harder. “He really worked a number on you! You must be getting rusty! The hobo probably thought you were some old hardware. Looking to get some recycling money out of you!” Reaper shoved Sombra hard this time into the couch. The couch shifted and pushed into the coffee table, knocking over the staff. The beam shut off and Widowmaker grimaced. A low moan escaped her lips. Angela bolted off the wall to pick her staff up. 

 

“Enough you two! Look at what you’ve done!” She managed to set up her staff quickly and the beam returned to Widowmaker, who’s face went back to being peaceful. Sombra stomped over to the bar and picked up the glass of bourbon. Reaper readjusted his coat. “ Sombra needs to learn how to take a joke. She can dish it but can’t take it.” Angela sighed and seated herself in the only armchair. She closed her eyes and began to rub them. “Gabriel…” She sighed. “... enough.” - “ I’ve had enough of this! As soon as Widowmaker is up, our ‘truce’ is over!” 

 

Angela didn’t open her eyes but her voice got louder. “ Can’t wait!” - “Yeah and the faster I can take the trash out.” Reaper pointed to Sombra. Sombra had her back turned, but even then she knew what he had implied. She put the glass cap on the bottle after pouring herself another drink. She tossed her head back and down went the liquor. She placed the glass on the bar, making that beautiful clacking sound. Then she grabbed the thick crystal glass bourbon bottle, and brought it crashing down on Reaper’s head.

 

The bottle didn’t shatter, but made a sickening thud as it hit his skull. Reaper went immediately to his knees. Sombra came behind him and put him in a choke hold. Angela opened her eyes and shot right up. “My goodness!”

 

Reaper tried yanking Sombra’s arm away from his neck. He thrashed left and right trying to shake her. Sombra used her other arm to hold his head. “ Porque no te mueres!?” She tried to snap his neck but Reaper grabbed behind his back and managed to get ahold of Sombra’s head. Reaper used his strength to throw Sombra over him. Sombra landed in front of Reaper. It took her a moment to gather her bearings.

 

Reaper pulled out his knife he had strapped to his calf.  **‘Crap!’** Sombra thought as she tried to crawl away. He grabbed Sombra’s leg and pulled her to him. Sombra tried to grab at the couch leg but it was just out of reach. “Reaper! Sombra! Please stop!” Angela stepped around the couch but still kept her distance. 

 

Reaper lifted his arm to bring the knife down. Sombra’s arm automatically shot out and held Reaper’s wrist as he tried to press the knife down into her. Sombra was getting tired. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fend him off for much longer. **‘ Come on Mercy! Step in!’** Sombra thought as Reaper pulled back to thrust down for another stab. Sombra looked up for a split second to see Angela standing there with her hand to her mouth.  **‘USELESS! God damn pacifist!’**

 

Reaper began to use his whole body to press down his knife with. Sombra began grunting to try to keep the knife away from her chest. “God you smell even worse up close!” Sombra’s other hand frantically searched for anything that could help her.  **‘Where!? Where!? There!’** Sombra finally found the bourbon bottle. She gripped it in her hand. “Here Reaps!” She smacked Reaper on the side of the head with the bottle. With a quick and hardy grunt, Reaper slumped to the side. Sombra scrambled up to her feet. “If I hit you hard enough, then you won’t have to worry about your sense of smell!” She dropped the bloody bottle onto the floor. It made a soft thud.

 

Sombra let out that breath of air that she had been holding since they started fighting. That’s when she heard the clicking sound. Sombra turned herself to look at Mercy. Angela dropped her hand. Sombra’s eyes locked on to the small pistol she carried. “A little late with that, eh doctor?” Sombra said while rubbing her shoulder. “I would never end a life, unless I absolutely must.” Angela put the pistol in her waistband.  “I sincerely hoped the two of you would end things peacefully.” Sombra gave Angela an expression that said, ‘Really?’ Angela coughed nervously. “Or so I hoped… but just in case-” - “ In case we got out of control, you’d shoot us… to protect yourself.” Sombra clicked her tongue. “ Copy that.” - “Now listen here Somb-” Sombra interrupted her. “I could really use a bath.” Sombra pointed at the bedroom door. “You don’t mind if I…” Angela blinked hard. “Are you not worried about him!?” Sombra scoffed and walked to the bedroom door. “If you’re so worried then you give him a check up, doctor.” With that Sombra pushed open the bedroom door and shut it behind her.

 

On the other side of the door. Sombra began to shake. **‘That was close. Reaper must be really losing it.”** Sombra scanned the room. She closed her eyes and began to feel the air. After a few moments she could see it! Under Angela’s suitcase was her laptop. Sombra lept across the bed and sat on the edge. She reached down and began tossing the articles out of the suitcase. Sombra was just about to toss one more piece of clothing but this one caught her eye. It was a black and purple lace bra.  **‘Hello hello? What would the good doctor need something like this for?’** She chuckled to herself while stuffing the bra inside her jacket. 

 

Finally she found the laptop. She sat it in her lap and flipped the screen open. The laptop’s screen flickered on. The screen saver was an old photograph from what looked like to be the original Overwatch crew. Sombra chuckled softly. “Stuck in the past, Doctor?” Sombra lifted her hand to rest on the keyboard. Her hacking beams flooded over the keys and entered the hard drive. The screen with the photograph flickered until it went black. After a few seconds, a purple skull popped on and Sombra gave herself a small cheer. “I’m in.” 

 

Sombra reached inside her jacket pocket and brought out a USB drive.  **‘Finally! Let’s see what that hacker was doing before he died…’** She plugged it in and a black menu popped up. Sombra’s right eyebrow rose. Sombra pressed the enter button and a white typing prompt appeared in the black box. She whistled.  **‘This is a new one. Let’s see what I can do…’** Sombra reached behind her head and touched her finger to one of the implants there. A small purple chip slid out into her palm. She brought her hand back to the computer and inserted the SD chip. Sombra’s eyes began to flutter and her glowing implants dimmed. Sombra’s body slouched, then she flop on her side. The laptop fell to the floor. 

 

Reaper groaned and lifted his head. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the front of the couch. He brought his hand to where the bottle hit. That’s when he noticed his mask was gone. Reaper looked around the room. “Are you with us finally?” Reaper turned his head to look at Angela standing outside on the balcony. She lifted a bent cigarette to her lips and took a long drag. Reaper grunted as he lifted himself up. He staggered towards her. The blow to his head really did a number on him. Although he was surprised that he wasn’t dead.  **‘Angela must of used her staff on me…”** Before he fully joined her outside, he saw his mask lying on the counter. He snatched it.

“You really should be resting Gabre-” - “Don’t call me that! That’s not my name anymore.” Angela rolled her eyes and took another puff. She let the smoke flow out the corner of her mouth before she spoke again. “That’s right,” She snuffed out the cigarette on the balcony railing. “... You go by Reaper now. How ridiculous.” Reaper grabbed Angela by her elbows and yanked her to make her look at him. Her face displayed shock and a small bit of fear. “You are way to comfortable for a hostage! Do you think just because of our past, that I’m not dangerous!? That I won’t hurt you?!” - “That’s correct.” Angela said with a firm but hesitant voice. 

 

Reaper squeezed her arm harder. “Reaper…” She let the ridiculous name hang in the air before she continued. “... I know you more than you do…” She yanked her arms back to herself. “Once Amelié is back on her feet, you all will take off into the night.” Reaper stood motionless. “If you know what is good for both of us, especially me, we will never cross paths again.” 

 

The night air felt cool and fresh. After what felt like ten whole minutes of Reaper standing like and idiot, he joined Angela in leaning on the railing. “I can’t guarantee that I’ll be out of your life for good.” Angela turned her head and bore her eyes into Reaper. “What I mean is that Sombra knows about us, and I’m sure she has some sort of dirt on us!” Reaper saved himself. Once it looked like Angela relaxed Reaper continued. “ Sombra is not like Widowmaker or me.” - “ What do you mean?” Reaper looked behind him as if she would be standing there. He waved his arm around the door threshold just in case she was invisible. “I know nothing about her besides Talon hires her to assist them in top secret jobs. I know for a fact she is taking notes about everything that happens. No doubt building a report to use against us.” 

 

Angela bit her thumb in deep thought. Reaper interrupted her thoughts. “Don’t worry about her, once we get in contact with Talon, I will have no use for her.” - “You mean to kill her!?”- “ Something doesn’t feel right! She’s up to something! Once I find out what it is, I’ll be praised for killing her.” The wind seemed to pick up after he said that. Angela crossed her arms over her chest to fight off a chill. Reaper nodded his head towards the hotel room. “Get inside.” Angela huffed. “I don’t need you to tell me to get inside! I’ll go inside when I feel like it!” - “I know you’re cold Angela! Just get inside!”

 

Angela stood her ground and squinted at him. “Freeze then bitch!” Reaper turned to stomp inside. Angela knew what he was going to do. She bolted for the sliding door that Reaper was closing. “Gabriel don’t you dare!” Reaper was fighting Angela with the sliding door. She had one arm in the door and her other hand on the outside handle. She stuck her foot in between the door and the wall. 

 

They both struggled like this before Reaper finally gave in and let the door go. Angela slid the door open and let herself in. She slammed the glass door shut and stepped up to Reaper. She smacked him across the face. Reaper immediately snatched her hand up. “Fuck you Gabriel!”

 

Reaper eyed the blonde woman for a second before he pulled her into himself. He pressed his lips to her’s, hard. Angela shrieked with her lips locked in his. She lifted her hand to smack him again. But the longer he held the kiss, the less fight she had. Soon, her hand dropped to his waist and she let herself lean into him. 

 

Reaper took her movements as an ‘okay go’. He lifted his hand to snake up the back of her neck and into her hair. Angela kept her hand on his side, but the other hand was brought up to his cheek. Her fingertips were cold where she touched him.

 

The moment the two finally broke away, the both of them were out of breath and speechless. “Verdammt Gabriel…” Whispered Angela. She was still holding him. Reaper’s shoulders started to bounce as he began laughing. Angela looked up at him. “What’s so funny?” Reaper lifted her chin so she would look at him. With a sly smirk he replied, “I knew you still liked me.” Angela frowned and hit his chest. “You are incredible! I can believe you!” Reaper laughed harder at how much Angela was bothered. “All this time and you haven’t changed!” - “That’s not true! I’ve changed!” Angela waited for him to explain himself. “I wear more black now.” Angela rolled her eyes then grabbed Reaper by his cheeks and pressed her lips to his once again.

 

As they made out, they walked backwards. The armrest of the couch hit the back of Reaper’s knees. A yelp came from Angela as they couple fell back. Reaper’s back was on Widowmaker’s lap. “Oh crap!” Reaper said through a giggle. Angela pulled herself further up Reaper to meet his face again. She straddled his waist and leaned down to suck on his neck. 

 

“Hold on hold on, I’m crushing Widowmaker’s legs. Let's get up.” Reaper said reluctantly. Reaper pressed his body against Angela’s to sit forward. Angela refused to bend her body and pressed Reaper back down. She went right back to kissing his neck. In between kisses she spoke. “Nein…” Kiss. “Nein, heir…” Bite. “Jetzt sofort…” Reaper was stunned. “Angela what are you doing?” He shuddered as Angela’s tongue ran up his neck to under his chin. “On top of-!?” Angela slipped her fingers into Reapers mouth. She gave him a soothing shush. “Yes, obenauf…” 

 

With that Angela unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it open. She withdrew her fingers out of his mouth and ran her fingers down from her chin to just under her navel. All this was too much for Reaper. All he could do was stare at the flustered Angela. Angela reached behind her back and unhooked her bra with ease. She let the bra fall on Reapers chest. Then she slid her hands down her body slowly and let her hands rest on the hem of his pants. Reaper gulped. “Fuck it.” He finally said.  **‘She’s out cold, she won’t even know…”**

 

Back in the dark bedroom the computer began to glow purple again. With a sudden flash, a beam of purple light shot from the laptop and right into Sombra’s eyes. The computer shut off and Sombra’s still body slowly rose. She stretched one arm at a time and then cracked her neck. ‘ **I don’t think I will ever get used to that.’**

 

She lifted the laptop onto her lap and bit her lip.  **‘Fuck, I got the drive open… but now I have more questions than answers.’** Sombra clicked the space bar and the screen popped on. The screen showed a webpage with a large promotion for a movie premier for some new summer scifi that Sombra hadn’t even heard of. She scrolled down to the comments where she found out that it was a quite popular franchise. She bit her nail as she tried to find some hidden meaning in the movie poster. 

 

Slowly, the rising sun began to peek through the bedroom curtain and right into Sombra’s eye holes. She stood to close them all the way but heard a thump from the other room and stopped short. There was another thump that followed. Then a muffled yell. Sombra walked slowly to the door and pressed herself against it. She could hear a strange noise and more muffled shouting. Sombra took in a large breath and pushed open the door.

 

Sombra’s jaw dropped as she stepped out of the doorframe. She saw Widowmaker fiercely thrusting the ice pick from the bar in and out of Reaper who laid on the couch, motionless.


	9. The Sauce

Blood covered Widowmaker’s chest with splatters of it on her face. Angela was picking herself up from across the room. Her nose was pouring blood. “Amelié! Stop your killing him!” Angela made another attempt to apprehend Widowmaker.

 

Widowmaker pulled the ice pick out of Reaper and swung it at Angela. Angela hopped back. Widowmaker thrusted her arm and sent her grapple hook at Angela. It connected with her throat and held her at the wall. Angela’s hands flew right to the device and began to try to yank it off. “Tais-toi! You will get yours soon enough!” Widowmaker went back to stabbing Reaper. 

 

Sombra stepped slowly closer to the scene. The closer she got the more she could see and hear. She could hear the sickening slosh of the ice pick going into the sames holes over and over. She could see the blood pouring out of Reaper’s mouth and nose. The flow becoming more thick as Widowmaker slammed the ice pick into him.

 

“...uh Widowmaker…” The cold assassin kept an even pace of stabbing as she looked at Sombra. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux!?” She spat. Sombra could see the anger in her amber eyes. “I was just wondering…” At this time Angela interrupted Sombra. “SOMBRA! Stop her!” Both Widowmaker and Sombra shouted, “SHUT UP!” Then Sombra continued. “What uh, what are you doing to poor Reaps?” Sombra was just as freaked out by Widowmaker as Angela, but she had to play it cool. She didn’t want to upset the finally awoken assassin more than she probably already did considering what happened to her. 

 

Widowmaker scoffed and went back to stabbing. “Thees two wanted to have a night full of adventure and thrill…” Widowmaker cocked her head to the side and clicked her tongue. 

“...well, I hope you are having thee time of your life Reaper! I hope it was worth it Reaper!” Sombra was confused.  **‘What on earth did they do?’** That’s when Sombra finally was focused enough to take in her surroundings. She looked down at Reaper once more and noticed that through the thick layer of blood, that he did not have his usual cloak or kevlar. In fact he wasn’t wearing much of anything. Sombra narrowed her eyes and looked over at the struggling Angela. She was wearing a silver silk robe from the hotel and no bra, which was apparent from her nip slip.  

Sombra gave a loud snort as she put two and two together. “Wait wait! This can’t be real! Holy shit Reaper! You two had sex on top of Widowmaker!?” Widowmaker grabbed Sombra by her throat and shoved her back into the bar. She finally lifted off of Reaper’s body. “Thees is no joke ‘acker!” 

 

Sombra had a smile creep across her face as she thought about it again. Sombra’s patronizing face stirred Widowmaker enough to where she sent the ice pick right at her face. Sombra flinched at the right time for it to miss and embed itself into the wall. “Whoa? Did I get you mad my, ‘emotionless’ assassin friend?” She emphasized emotionless, knowing fully how that would put her off attacking her. Sombra’s eyes locked with Mercy’s. She darted her eyes from Reaper to Mercy's staff back to Reaper. The doctor stopped fussing and nodded in understanding.

 

Widowmaker scowled. “No, Agent Sombra. I am not… angry.” She seethed. Sombra knew she should stop here but she had to distract her long enough for the stupid doctor to free herself and help Reaper. “I don’t know, I think you are. Can we ask Reaper? Hey Reaps! She looks pretty upset yeah?!” Reaper’s body slumped off the couch and plopped on the off-white carpet.

 

“Enough!” Widowmaker pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why has none of you called Talon!? Why you both decide to waste time and involve Overwatch…” She spat at the mention of the organization she was trained to hate. “... Shows a level of incompetence that will not be tolerated and will not go unpunished.” 

 

Widowmaker recalled her grapple hook and stomped over to her recon helmet. Angela dropped to the floor and gasped for air. Once Widowmaker had the helmet in her hands she turned it over on its side. Sombra watched her intensely, trying to figure out what she was doing. Widowmaker pressed a button which beeped once. “Widowmaker to base…” Sombra bolted from the wall and snatched the recon helmet from Widowmaker. “Qu’est ce que tu fais!? Give that back you animal!”

 

Sombra made it out onto the balcony and slammed the glass door on Widowmaker’s face. The door made a ‘bonk’ noise, and her head flew back. 

 

“HA!” Sombra shouted. Widowmaker pulled her head back forward and bore her amber eyes so intensely at Sombra that she stopped laughing and was actually a little scared for her life. Widowmaker clenched her fist and drove it through the glass door. Sombra flinched at the glass that flew at her.

 

Before Sombra could open her flinched eyes, Widowmaker’s hands were already on her jacket collar. Widowmaker yanked her up to meet her face. “Aye! Your hands are so cold!” Widowmaker’s face was cold and emotionless. But it was her eyes that said everything.

 

“I… I can tell you don’t like your things being touched, I get that now. Mira, look!” Sombra lifted her recon helmet up. Widowmaker’s eyes didn't even falter in the slightest. They were still burning holes into Sombra. At least until Widowmaker let go of her and she fell on her ass. Widowmaker was able to grab her helmet before it fell with Sombra.

 

“Ouch.” Sombra mumbled with spite. Sombra stood up and rubbed her back. She looked at Widowmaker who was giving her helmet a careful look over. **‘Jesus christ! Touchy!’** Sombra backed herself to the balcony rails. She reached into her jacket and pulled out one of her boxes and tossed it behind her shoulder.

 

“Hey, you may want to do a thorough check to make sure I didn't ruin anything.” Widowmaker glanced at Sombra. Sombra shrugged. Widowmaker lifted her helmet to her head and slipped it on. The visor clipped down over her eyes. As soon as it did, an image Mercy posing on her bed in just her purple and black laced bra and matching panties appeared with a bright red text that read, ‘ YOU'VE BEEN HACKED'. It took less than two seconds after seeing the image for Widowmaker to rip off her visor and lunge at Sombra.

 

Sombra hoisted herself over the railing and translocated down to the street below. Widowmaker shot her grapple hook at her rifle that was leaning against the sofa. The jarring sound of the hook hitting the rifle made Angela jump. Widowmaker recalled her rifle into her hand and followed Sombra over the railing.

 

Angela stumbled over to Reaper and grabbed at his face. “Oh Gabriel!” She rubbed her thumb over his cheeks. Reaper’s breathing was shuddered and she could hear his lungs wheezing. Angela reached over Reaper to get her staff. “ Please work!” She set the caduceus staff on him. Reaper gave a deep grunt. Angela leaned her ear closer. “...we… need…” - “ Gabriel! Whatever you have to say can wait!” - “...no!” He said through gritted teeth. “... We need… to go after…” - “Those two!?” Reaper nodded slowly then continued. “... They are going… to destroy… the town.” Angela adjusted the staff’s beam and scoffed. “You are being extreme, Gabriel.”

 

Sombra sprinted down the sidewalk, arms pumping and heart racing. She pushed her way in between a couple holding hands. “MOVE!” The couple had to grab a hold of each other to prevent from falling over. “Ay! What is wrong with you! You could've hurt my wife!” The gentleman said in German. Sombra slid around the corner without even a glimpse back. The man helped his wife with her purse and dusted her coat. “I can't believe this! She must be from out of-” Widowmaker’s grapple zipped in-between the couple and caught the woman's purse strap, taking her down and pinning her to the ground. The woman began screaming once she couldn't push herself up. Widowmaker pulled her body past them. She made it to the corner and was going to continue her pursuit when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

 

“What is the matter with you!? Are you insane!” Widowmaker instantly turned around, twisting the man's hand, snapping his wrist. The man fell down to his knees and screamed. His hand just hung there. Like a broken limb. I mean it is, but I'm talking about like a tree limb. 

 

He looked up at her and his eyes grew wide as he recognized the woman. “You- you're Wi-Widow-” - “ Quelle direction elle est allée?” She demanded while she took a step forward. 

 

The man began to shake. He gulped and then pointed down the correct direction. Widowmaker loaded her rifle. This caused the man to close his eyes and weep. “Please! Don't hurt my wife!” He opened his eyes after a brief moment, and she was gone. 

 

Sombra crossed a street where morning traffic was picking up. Once she reached the other side safely, she stopped to catch her breath. She scanned the boulevard. Her eyes landed on every face she could see. She’d never for a second let her guard down.  **‘not when dealing with…’**

 

A loud thunderous crack echoed through the area. Something hit Sombra in the shoulder hard and sent her down onto the pavement. Surprisingly no one panicked. Most people didn't even register the noise.

 

With her good arm she pushed herself up. “What the…” she held the ball of her shoulder while she stood back up. When she removed her hand, it was covered in blood. She seethed as she moved the newly acquired hole around with her finger. “...fuck… went all the way through...” Sombra looked up. 

 

Widowmaker stood on the roof of an apartment building. Sombra saw her hand reload her rifle, her eye still in the scope. “FUCK!” Sombra took off again. She knew Widowmaker was ready for another shot. And she never misses. 

 

Sombra tossed another translocation box up and over the storefront but Widowmaker shot it out of the sky. “Ah! Puta!” She bolted towards a crowd of people heading down to the metro. The crowd was so thick inside the metro that Sombra halted to a stop.  **'Move it! God Damnit!’**

 

Another thunderous crack echoed through the air, followed by a loud 'F-Bomb’. “FUCK! AH YOU SON OF A BITCH! CHINGADA MADRE!” People cleared away from the strange screaming woman. 

 

Sombra held the same shoulder as before. “ PINCHE PUTA! DID YOU HIT THE SAME HOLE!?” Sombra moved her hand to check quickly. “You fucking did!” Sombra bent down and seethed. “Not quite the same spot, mais, comme ci comme ça.” Sombra rolled her eyes. “Ha. Ha. You make jokes now!?” - “Only when I feel thees good.” Widowmaker lifted her rifle and activated her scope. At the same time, Sombra grabbed the person closest to her and used him as a human shield. The bullet lodged itself in the young man's forehead. This time people panicked. People ran in all directions.

 

Sombra let go of her shield and he dropped dead. “ Yeesh.” Widowmaker reloaded another round. “Crap! Widowmaker can't we talk about this! It was a joke!” The sniper showed no signs of letting up. “ I mean Reaper takes jokes better than this!” A panicked civilian bumped into Sombra's shoulder. “Coño!” She seethed. 

 

“Pas un joke. You do not want me to get in contact with Talon.” - “What are you talking about?” The subway pulled into the now empty station. “Widowmaker, we saved your life!” - “Whose fault was it for me being in such a state!?” A few passengers stepped off, but noticing the tension between the two agents, one clearly being armed and not to mention the dead body on the ground, they quickly left.

 

“You are hiding something Sombra…” Widowmaker lifted her arm and pointed her grapple at her. “... We will find out soon enough.” She launched her hook at Sombra. She managed to dip down low enough to have it miss. The hook attached to the tiled wall behind her. Sombra ran at Widowmaker, dragging her hand on the grapple hook’s cord. Purple sparks traveled from her fingers through the cord, all the way to Widowmaker's arm. Electricity shot through Widowmaker's body. She was locked in place, unable to control her own body while the electricity flowed. Sombra kicked Widowmaker’s stomach and sent her flying back into the subway car.

 

Widowmaker landed on her back. Every inch of her body ached but she pushed herself up. Using the rails around her, she was able to stand.  **'Je vais elle tuer!’** It  had been awhile since she felt this angry. It felt great! Widowmaker’s eyes met Sombra's. She smirked and lifted her unscoped rifle. Sombra waved at her which confused her long enough for the doors to slide closed.

 

“Quoi!? NON!” Widowmaker ran to the door and began hitting the glass with her fist. The thick plastic public transportation glass was not going to break fast enough. Widowmaker lifted her rifle to shoot through it when the train lurched forward, knocking her off balance. 

 

The subway rolled slowly out of the station. With a chuckle, Sombra turned on her heel and strutted towards the stairs to the street. **'That should buy me some time to get out of here.’** A loud zapping noise echoed around the station. Sombra looked up the stairs at the approaching foot steps and zapping sound. Not one, but three pairs of legs came down. All three men were dressed in urban street clothes and were holding strange guns.

 

“I don't think you can have those down here. You know, for security purposes.” Sombra joked as she began to sweat. The three men pointed their guns at her. She could see the weapons charging up. Exhausted and in pain from her fight with Widowmaker, Sombra sighed. “Fuck me.” She ran towards the station platform. The men fired their rounds. Sombra was able to escape the large balls of electricity which ended up hitting a ticket kiosk behind her. Paper and money exploded out of it. 

 

The men reloaded for another shot. “After her! Don't let her escape this time!” The men gave chase after her. Sombra ran down the platform in an attempt to reach the other exit. She made it to the stairs and took a few steps up but stopped once again. “Oy, you gotta be kidding me!” More urban dressed attackers came running down towards her. 

 

One attacker swung their gun to hit her. Sombra grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her down the rest of the stairs. By the time she completed that, the rest were on her. One guy got to close and when he went to fire at her she chopped him in the neck and grabbed his arm and pulled it under her arm. Once she had his hand where she wanted it she smashed his trigger finger, firing his gun at his ally that was coming from behind. The ball of energy shocked the enemy and incapacitated him. Sombra used her elbow to the back of the neck to deal with the man in her clutches. 

 

“Enough of these close encounters!” Sombra reached in her jacket with both hands and pulled out her sub-machine guns. She made quick work of the men descending down. Their bodies slid the rest of the way into the metro. 

 

Once her clips were out she let them drop and reloaded the next round. “Hahaha! You guys are pathetic!” A hand grabbed the back of her jacket collar and yanked her back, cutting off her taunt. 

 

Once Sombra opened her eyes a heavy boot slammed down on her chest. Sombra gasped. The wind had been knocked out of her. The rest of the attackers gathered around. All of which were pointing their weapons at her. “Oh man… what size boot do you wear?” The boot grounded harder on her. “...feels like a 13...13 and a half? Am I...right?” She said in between gasps.  Someone bent down and snatched her guns from her.

 

“Hey be careful with those! They're sensitive.” She whined. “Do you ever shut up!” Said the man who held her down. “I haven't been know to do so, no.” Someone on her left kicked the side of her head. She swore. “Enough, don’t do that again.” He ordered his subordinate. The man bent down with something in his hand. He waved a thin silver device in front of her eyes. “Do you know what this is, Sombra?” - “I really don't care.” He continued anyways. “ This will make bringing you back so much easier…” - “The answer to a question I never asked.” - “My god! Shut the fuck up! Pull her up boys!” 

 

Just like that they hoisted her up, holding her tightly by her arms and shoulders. They made sure to grab onto her wound. “Pinche cabrón!” The man walked up to her and grabbed a hold of her head. “Ah! Your hands are so cold and metallic!” He forced her head to look down. “Don't worry boys, she's all out of juice by now. No need to hold her so tightly.” His hands soothed the back of her neck, looking for the place to insert the device. 

 

Sombra chuckled. “And what's so funny sweetheart?” The man said with a dull curiosity. “I may be outta juice…” She laughed. “But I still have sauce. And sauce…” The man finally found the port. Sombra continued, “... Sauce is forever.” - “ What the hell are you talking about?” - “APAGANDO LAS LUCES!” 

 

The whole area was surrounded by Sombra's EMP blast. The guns the men were holding, sparked and began glowing red hot. She used this opportunity to rip out of the grasps of her captors and shove through them. Sombra didn't need the man's hands on her to know they were omniums. Her tech eye picked up on them right away. What she needed was for them to all gather together. Luckily for her, spending some time powered down to enter Mercy's laptop had given her a small charge. **'So it was good to spend some extra time snooping around in Angela's photos. A lot of good came from that Hahaha!’**

 

Sombra ripped her guns from the omnic that took them. She could tell right away that her EMP wouldn't shut down these bots all the way. She had to get out fast. Sombra ran to the edge of the platform and leaped onto the rail. Once her feet landed on the metal, she zapped her feet with her hacker nails and locked them in place. After she did this, some of the omics had recovered and chased towards her.

 

“Adios perdedores!” She lifted her hand and a purple keyboard appeared in front of her. She pressed a key down and she grinded down the subway rails. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I'm back


	10. All Aboard the Pain Train

“WHOO! This actually worked I can't believe it!” Sombra chuckled at her ingenuity. She was unfamiliar with the metro system here in Germany, but she would bet her money that she would be nearing the next station. She would hop off, strut up to the surface, and then what? Would she go back to the hotel room? **'The doctor must be tending to Reaper's wounds by now. But even then, Widowmaker will be heading back to deal with the situation… What will she do!?'**

 

This was something Sombra was not used to. Not having the next step planned. In the past, she was always a step ahead. She always had the Intel and she always had an escape route. With how low her power was at this point, continuing to fight her enemies and teammates will land her dead. She would just continue on with her mission, but with the information she acquired from the late hacker, she had no clue where to even start.

 

As Sombra was lost in deep though, she let her fellow omnic pursuers catch up to her. Mimicking her rail boots, they were able to give chase and were now closing in.

 

**'Maybe I'm missing something in the movie poster…’** The grinding sound of the approaching omnics were faint but growing with each minute. **'... I can't imagine what I could of missed I mean, I’ve analyzed everything!’** The grinding sound finally registered with Sombra. She looked over her shoulder and saw four of the omics after her.

 

“Shit!” She lowered herself to create less drag in hopes of picking up more speed. “You guys can't do that! Come up with your own move!” The omnic in front of the others fired a round of electricity at her. Sombra smoothly hopped to the second rail. Her arms waving to stabilize herself.  

 

They rounded a wide turn and a subway train came into view. Sombra tightened her muscles and braced herself to grab onto to the last car. Sombra heard the omics fire another shot. This one missed and hit the edge of the subway car. The lights around and on the inside flickered for a while before going back to normal. 

 

She wrapped her hand around the train’s door handle and attempted to pull herself up. The tracks shifted onto a different one and her feet came off the rails. Her body dropped down. Sombra held onto that handle with a Kung Fu grip. It was the only thing keeping her from falling on the tracks. 

 

Sombra danced her feet carefully around the rails trying to gain her footing back. The tops of her shoes were scraping the ground. Using only her upper body strength, she slowly and painfully pulled herself up to the train car’s door. The wound in her shoulder began spewing blood down her jacket. She was losing her grip and the omnics were even closer now. Sombra looked over her shoulder and saw the omnic reach out to grab her. She closed her eyes, contemplating on letting go.  **‘I could take them all out if I drop. I could walk away…’** A couple of tunnel pillars swished passed by her with incredible speed.  **‘...maybe crawl away…’**

 

Sombra took one last deep breath, paused, and then let go. As soon as she did, the car door slid open and something caught Sombra's arm. Sombra opened her eyes in time to see every omnic’s head and chest burst wide open. Circuits were exposed and the whole group crumbled and were left in the dust.

 

Sombra was pulled up into the back subway car. She laid on her back trying to catching her breath. She looked up to thank the person who saved her. “Gracias! You have no i-” Widowmaker stood over her. Her rifle pointed right at her face. “Fuck! What are you still doing here!?” The commuters on the subway started scooching away from the two agents.

 

“Where was I to go after you kicked me in 'ere!?” - “I wouldn't think you'd stick around, patiently waiting for the next stop!” - “That was exactly what I was doing!” Sombra stood up and patted herself down, being extra careful with her shoulder. “I can't for the life of me imagine you sitting in one of these things, legs crossed waiting for your stop. That's just too normal!” - “I do not know why you are complaining! I saved your life!” Sombra gave a loud laugh. Widowmaker looked her up and down like she was insane. “ So I guess we're even.” Sombra said with her classic smirk. Widowmaker grabbed Sombra by the neck and pushed her up against one of the silver poles. The passengers in the area all moved away, some pulling out their phones. 

 

“We are far from even. Do you understand?” Sombra let her arms dangle. She was sure Widowmaker would do her no harm... She was kind of sure. Widowmaker continued. “You are going to explain to me what the…” Widowmaker was trying to be threatening but she was also trying to remember the English curse words. “Heck?” Sombra suggested. “Non, more strongly.” -”Ah, hell.” Widowmaker nodded once. “Ouais, merci.” She continued. “ What the hell is going on! You are up to no good and you brought Reaper and I along with you!”

 

The train pulled into the station. The doors slid open and the rest of the passengers ran out. They were no longer underground and the calm smell of the beach wafted through. Widowmaker and Sombra stayed in their place. Sombra met Widowmaker's eyes. “I can't tell you. At this time, you aren't involved.” - “Connerie! You involved us the moment you put us on this fake mission.” 

 

Sombra was impressed, Widowmaker caught on a lot faster than Reaper. “Listen just let me walk away! I'll fix everything with you and Reaper and Talon and-” Widowmaker gripped her neck tighter cutting her off. “What do you mean with Talon?” Widowmaker's eyes were so intense. Sombra could get lost in them forever if it wasn't for the group of people who came aboard before the door shut. 

 

Widowmaker lifted her head and looked around at them. “Friends of yours, I assume?” Sombra chuckled. “Yeah, friends.” One of the men stepped forward and pulled his weapon out from his stupid cult looking robe. “This is it Sombra. You are coming with us, activated or not.” The train lurched forward, shifting everyone with it. Sombra used that to push past Widowmaker and grab the dude. She used her momentum to pull the man down and his head rammed the silver pole.

 

“Alright! Some good ol side by side Femme Fatale Talon agent fighting! This should be fun!” Sombra put up her dukes dramatically. She looked over her shoulder to expect Widowmaker there, back to back and ready for the rumble. What Sombra got instead was Widowmaker sitting in one of the seats, one leg draped over the other with her gun in the next seat.

 

“WIDOWMAKER! What are you doing!?” - “Que tu veux dire par là?” - “Huh!?” One of the men kicked Sombra in the gut and knocked her right down. She gasped for air. “Wait asshole… I didn't hear her.” She sucked in a huge breath of air. “ Fucking… spoke to fast…” The man grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her upper body up. “ She said she doesn't know what you are talking about.” Responded that man in a metallic voice. Widowmaker perked up. “ Parlez-vous français?” A separate cloak wearing omnic stepped up and spoke to her. “Oui Madame, nous parlons plusieurs langues.”

 

Away, Widowmaker could hear Sombra scoff. “ Ah! Merveilleux!” The two continued to speak to one another in French, while Sombra head butted the omnic and lifted her leg up to push his face away with her foot. “ _ So you all must be more than a couple of thugs.”  _ She said coolly  __  The omnic nodded.  _ “That's correct. She has stolen from our employer. Now she must pay for her crimes.”  _ Sombra used the pole to get up. She wiped some spit off her mouth. “What the fuck are you to chatting on about!?” 

 

Sombra brought out her two automatic machine guns and sprayed her bullets at two of them before the rest had rushed her. They grabbed her arms. Sombra struggled to yank free. “Pinche chingada madre!” Two more hands grabbed on to her shoulders and forced her down. Her arms were pulled behind her back and this caused her to seeth. “I am so SICK of being man handled!”

 

The omnic that Widowmaker was speaking to turned to look at Sombra.  _ “Excuse me Madame, can I assume you will not interfere. We share a common enemy it seems.”  _ Widowmaker looked at her perfect nails, making sure they were still perfect. Her eyes lifted up without her head moving. The omnic took her gesture as understanding and stepped to Sombra. 

 

“ Now let's try this again.” Sombra tried to struggle out of her predicament. “Widowmaker! Widowmaker! I swear I'll explain everything but you have to get me outta here. I'll fix everything!” She begged quickly. “ Let go of me!” She grunted. A hand forced her head downward revealing her neck. 

 

The man placed his free hand on her neck and lifted the device to her skin. Sombra still tried to break free. She was basically on the verge of tears she was so stressed. As the device touched her skin the man’s hand blew off. “AHA!” Sombra practically coughed out. The man looked up in shock. He turned his head to look at the sniper. Widowmaker slung her rifle onto her shoulder. “Ça pique, n’est-ce pas?”

 

Sombra craned her neck to look at Widowmaker. “Thank GOD!” She laughed. “Are you just going to sit there?” Widowmaker said with a bored tone. “No.” Sombra pouted. She pushed backwards knocking one guy off his feet. As for the omnics holding her arms, a swift round a bout kick from Widowmaker's long leg took care of one while Sombra took care of the other.

 

“See! Together we can take care of these walking Ken dolls!” Sombra reloaded her weapons and began firing across the entire back end of the subway car. Once her clips were out, she waited for the smoke to clear. Widowmaker came up next to Sombra and leaned her hip on the metal pole in the center of the car. 

 

Sombra looked over her shoulder to speak to Widowmaker. “ So I say we get off at the next stop and grab us some coffee…” Widowmaker squinted her eyes at Sombra but didn't make an effort to actually say anything. So Sombra continued. “... Okay a fucking espresso. God damn, you have to make it a point to let us know you're French…” Widowmaker stopped squinting and pushed herself off the rail.

 

“ ...Well news flash, we know you're French. You don't need to be a fucking stereotype. Anywho, we get coffee, call Reaper up, hopefully he's not having sex with the Virgin Mercy on the first unconscious person they find…” Widowmaker took a step back towards the other cars. Widowmaker made an audible 'hmmm’ from her throat that Sombra didn't catch on to. 

 

“... And I'll explain everything and I'll fix everything. Then we can go our separate ways.” Sombra put her hands on her hips proudly. She didn't notice Widowmaker looking past her until she finished talking. “ How does… that… sound…” Sombra turned her head to follow Widowmaker's stare.

 

The smoke was clearing slowly inside the car. Two yellow eyes shone brightly through it. Sombra took a step back as well. “What on Earth…” A sharp metal hand shot out and attached itself to the pole behind the women. Sombra jumped at how sudden the hand came.

 

The hand clamped down on the pole, crushing it. The top of the pole detached from the stress of the hand. Attached to the hand was a thick metal cord. The cord started reeling in. Sombra looked back up and saw the eyes sliding towards them and picking up speed the closer it got. “Go go go!” She shouted. Sombra turned around and pressed on Widowmaker’s body to get her to move with haste. 

 

It took a bit of shoving for Widowmaker to finally give and let Sombra drag her to the other end or the car. A sharp metallic scrape roared over the sound of the moving subway train. Sombra grabbed the subway car door and slid it open as fast as the rusty door would let her. Once open, she yanked at Widowmaker's arm to push her through to the next car. 

 

“Move your ass!” The scraping got louder and turned into thumps. Sombra slid the door closed. Instantly Sombra ran to the side to peer through the window to get an idea of where they were.. She  placed her knees on a passenger's thighs in the most uncomfortable way to look over them. The young man was seething and saying something in German. He tried to push her off but she would just slap his hands away.

 

Widowmaker reloaded her rife and grabbed the handle of the door. “Wait! What are you doing!?” Widowmaker turned the handle but Sombra sprang off the man's lap and pulled her hand off the handle. Widowmaker slapped her hands away from her. “I am not running away from anything! He will die like the rest no matter what he is made of.” Once again Sombra slapped her hands away from the door. “You don't understand! You don't know what that thing is!” Widowmaker still tried to grab the handle. “ Oh? And you do?!” - ”Yes!” - “ How could you poss-” A hand busted through the door window and grabbed Widowmaker's face. 

 

Widowmaker’s free reached up to pry the hand off. It was no use. She lifted her rifle and used the butt of it to drive it into the omnic's wrist. The hand began to tighten causing a great discomfort. Widowmaker’s voice was muffled but she was trying to say something. That is until the hand clamped even harder, threatening to break her jaw. 

 

Sombra grabbed the arm with both hands and clenched her teeth as she tried to muster any power left in her.  **'Please! Please just this once!’** Widowmaker’s body was showing signs of her losing consciousness. She struggled less and less. ‘ **PLEASE!’** A surge of electricity flowed from her hand and travelled up the omnic's arm. The hand released and Widowmaker stumbled backwards. The hand immediately began flailing trying to grab onto anything.

 

Sombra dropped to her knees. Her body was running on empty. Her vision was darkening at the corners. Widowmaker worked her jaw back and forth. Once she was done she lifted her rifle and fired at the omnic in the other subway car. If the passengers didn't move before, they sure did now. Everyone made a run for the end of the car. 

 

The omnic shoved its other arm into the hole and ripped the door open. Widowmaker rolled her eyes. “ Thee door was unlocked.” Widowmaker grabbed under Sombra's arm and yanked her up. “Thees guy is even more dramatic than Reaper.” Sombra couldn't laugh though she agreed. “... We have to…” - “Let me handle thees guy.” 

 

The omnic stepped fully into the car. It's skin was no longer on it's body. Only it's metal skeleton. It's eyes had also changed to a bright yellow with black irises. It was mean looking, even Widowmaker had to admit it. For a robot, it's body seemed to radiate anger.

 

Widowmaker loaded her rifle for the next shot. She lifted her gun up to peer through the scope. She centered the dot right at the chest of the omnic. That's when the omnic stood all the way up and it's chest plate split down the middle, then pulled apart. In the center of it's chest was a large cannon surrounded by deep glowing purple wires. 

 

A high pitched humming noise filled the empty car. Widowmaker disengaged at the sight. “What on Earth…” Sombra tugged at Widowmaker's arm. The humming got louder and the center of the omnic's chest started glowing. Sombra tugged once again in vain to get Widowmaker to move and then collapsed. “we need to move...Now!” 

 

Widowmaker must of finally read the situation correctly because in the next instant she turned on her heel, scooped Sombra up and dashed towards the next car. Widowmaker shot her grapple hook at the door and pulled it off it's hinges. As soon as the two agents made it across the threshold the humming hit it's peak frequency. Sombra knew the sound well and knew what would happen next.

 

“Widowmaker! Get down now!” For once Widowmaker didn't fucking argue with the hacker and instantly dropped and went prone. A long thin purple beam of energy shot over their head. The beam went through anything it passed through like butter. Everything. Now the whole subway train was in a panic.

 

The humming picked up again. Sombra's eyes shot open. She placed her hand on Widowmaker's back and shook her feverishly. “UP UP UP!” Widowmaker groaned but listened. She grabbed Sombra up and pulled her close. “You will give me answers if we survive.” She bore her eyes into Sombra. “I will I will! Please! we need to get away! Now!” - “ It will be much worse for you if you chose not to.” - “OKAY!” With that, Widowmaker put Sombra's arm around her shoulder and ran to the front of the train. 

 

The omnic made its pursuit after them while it charged its beam. “ You won't escape us Sombra! Your friends won't be able to save you! They will all die and it will be all. Your. Fault!” It yelled after her in a metallic voice.

 

Sombra scoffed. “ Friends?! Ha!” Right then Sombra's head smacked one if the poles in the center of the car. Sombra’s free hand immediately went to her forehead. “Fuck! You!” Widowmaker smiled to herself. 

 

They made it into the final car before the control car. Sombra heard the humming reach it's peak. “Move out of the way!” Widowmaker shoved Sombra against the subway door and pushed herself to the other side. The beam once again shot through the center, decimating Everyone in it's path. The omnic shifted its beam to cut across the the train. Widowmaker ducked out of the way. Soon the beam wore down. 

 

Widowmaker sprung from her side and met up with Sombra. “ Get up you fool! We are nearly there!” Sombra was lethargic to say the least. “...hold on, help a sister up would you?” Widowmaker rolled her eyes and picked her up. The shaking of the car became more intense the closer the omnic got.

 

Widowmaker dragged Sombra in front of the control car door. The beams had created multiple slices in the metal. She pounded her fist once on the door and it collapsed. The humming came back so Widowmaker quickly stepped through. 

 

She made it to the controls and pushed Sombra on to it. Her body flopped and would've slid off completely had one of the many levers not caught her underarm.“There! Now do something! Detach the car and let's get out of here!” Sombra made no attempt to move. Widowmaker grabbed Sombra's face and turned it to look at her. She was out. Widowmaker slapped the hacker but she still did not respond. **‘ Oh non. Fous!’**

 

The omnic made it to the door. Widowmaker spun around and shot her grapple at it's face. Once it latched on, she pulled her cord down and yanked the omnic's head into the doorframe. Quickly she pulled her rifle up and shot the side of it's head. The bullet bounced off. She reloaded as the Omnic pulled her grapple hook off. The omnic locked on to her. Widowmaker's next shot went directly into it's eye. 

 

The omnic's head jerked back and it stumbled. Widowmaker gave a throaty laugh. The omnic pulled back forward, wrapped it's hand around her cord and pulled her towards itself. This omnic had some strength because even though Widowmaker braced for the pull, her body lunged at the Omnic. The omnic grabbed Widowmaker by her throat and lifted her off her feet. She struggled and kicked to no avail. 

 

Sparks flew from his missing eye. “You fought with your life to protect this worm! Why!? She used you!” Widowmaker stopped kicking and rested her feet on it's stomach. She was suffocating but still kept a calm air about her. “ She… owes me… an… espresso.” The omnic gave a metallic huff of amusement. His chest cannon was finished charging. He held Widowmaker close. The light from his chest was so bright she had to close her eyes. 

 

The omnic chuckled. “Au revoir.” Widowmaker pushed her legs off of the omnic's stomach. She used her momentum to bring her knees in and then kicked her heels into the charged cannon. The thing instantly began to give off a high pitched ring. Purple lightning shot out of the chest cannon in all directions. The omnic dropped Widowmaker and grabbed at it's chest. 

 

Widowmaker picked herself up using her rifle. She looked towards the omnic and observed it as it ripped apart it's chest cavity. The noise continued to rise in level. The omnic looked up at Widowmaker. “YOU WILL DIE!” It charged at her. Widowmaker charged right back. She shot her grapple hook again, but this time at the omnic's ankle joint. She yanked her grapple and threw the omnic off balance so once they collided, she had the upper hand. She pushed the omnic on it's back. She landed right on top of it. Once she pushed herself up, she quickly retracted her hand due to it burning. The omnic's chest was no longer purple, but was a bright orange color and when the sparks popped, it was like tiny M&Ms of molten lava. This thing was about to explode.

 

She turned to flee but something caught her arm and tugged her back. She spun her head back at the Omnic. The omnic’s metallic skull rose like a shitty animatronic from a shitty amusement park. “... die...die...die…” Widowmaker straightened her fingers and drove her hand through the socket of the missing eye. Her hand went in deep and the omnic became unresponsive. The hand released her arm. 

 

Widowmaker jumped off the broken body and ran to get Sombra. As soon as she took two steps, the omnic exploded. The whole subway was taken out. The front of the train flew off the rails and rolled out into the sea side warehouses. Bricks and steel came crashing down, destroying the foundation of these old buildings. The noise didn't cease until the front of the train screeched to a stop.

 

Brick continued to fall and some of the more damaged buildings collapsed. Other than that. The area was eerily calm now.


	11. Unpopular Ship

Moaning of steel broke through the quiet. Widowmaker pushed off a large piece of subway that was trapping her against the windows.

 

She grunted as she pushed the metal away. The car was on it's side so she used the subway seats to steady herself. She could feel the pull of her skin burn.  **‘ Parfait, peut-être Angela peut aider avec brûlures…’** Widowmaker looked on towards the control car. She could only see Sombra's head as it rested on some debris. Her face was cut around her cheek and lips. The usual bright purple glow around her implants were a dark dull violet now.

 

Widowmaker shuffled quickly through the debris to reach her. She stumbled once she reached the door and collapsed next to Sombra. She pushed herself on her elbows. “Sombra, get up.” Nothing from the hacker. “Agent Sombra, get up! We need to flee!” She said harder. 

 

Widowmaker paused to wait for a reaction from Sombra. When none came she puffed out an exhausted breath. She rested on her knees and grabbed Sombra under her arms. She yanked and Sombra slid out from under some rubble. When she did that, more debris fell and brought up dust. Widowmaker coughed a couple times. “I hate you!” Sombra laid motionless. “You got yourself into thees mess! Why did you have to bring us down too!?” Once Sombra's body was free, Widowmaker stood up. Widowmaker rubbed her temples. She had such a bad headache.  **'Being around this animal brings out the worse headaches!’**

 

She picked Sombra up and held her in her arms. She walked out of the control room and had to walk over some bodies to make it to the door… that was now the roof. “Of course!” Widowmaker dropped Sombra like a duffle bag and walked directly under the door. She jumped up and grabbed a metal railing next to the door. She held on with one hand and used her other to pry the door open. After a little resistance the door slid open. 

 

Outside, Widowmaker dropped Sombra again, but this time off from the train. “Oops” She hopped down and scooped Sombra up. Widowmaker looked at her for a long time. The longer she looked, the more her breathing increased. Soon she was seething. She was, upset. No she was angry! She couldn't believe what she was  doing! She should leave this traitor to die or let the omnic have her. But no. She needed her. Or so she told herself.  **'Sombra is thee only one who knows what is going on. I need her to fix things with Talon! She will fix this or I will-’** In that thought Widowmaker had another piercing headache. It was so bad she had to stop walking.

 

She tried to continue on but her body was rather weak from the fight and the accident. Her knees gave up and she fell on them. Her arms went slack and she let Sombra down. “...merde… Just when my body was healed…” Again, she looked down at Sombra.  **‘So peaceful looking in her unconscious state… so defenseless…’** Widowmaker wrapped her hand around Sombra's throat and started squeezing. Widowmaker knew she shouldn't kill her, but the more she did for her and the more risk she was taking for her, the more angrier she got…  **‘Wait!’** Widowmaker stopped squeezing.  **‘... I am angry… I have been angry thees whole time!’**

 

Widowmaker was shook! For the first time in years! She didn't know what to do with this information and she didn't have much time to dwell on it. In a matter of seconds a team wearing all black had surrounded her. They definitely were not an extraction team for the train wreck. 

 

“We have two of them surrounded. Widowmaker and Sombra.” Someone spoke aloud. Widowmaker couldn't see who due to their masks, but she saw the red Talon symbol on their uniforms. She had no idea what would happen now. “Copy that.” One of the soldiers snapped his fingers. “Retrieve their weapons and subdue Widowmaker.” Widowmaker was exhausted. She didn't even try to move. She just stayed on her knees as someone grabbed her rifle and ripped Sombra from her lap. 

 

Reaper and Angela followed the tracks to the rest of the wreckage. “Mein gott! Look at this!” Reaper scoffed. “Told you those two would destroy this town.” Angela walked in front of Reaper and eyed him. “There is no way even you knew they would cause this much destruction!” Reaper chuckled. “Oh couldn’t I though?” He continued walking on the tracks. “This whole mission has been one huge…” Both Angela and Reaper looked at the smoldering wreckage beside them. “... Train wreck.” Angela rolled her eyes and Reaper continued to talk. “I would just love for the two of them to exhaust themselves out so we can finally stop fighting. GOD DAMN IT!”  Angela jumped at Reaper's outburst. “WHAT!?”

 

From the top of the tracks Reaper and Angela saw a group surround Widowmaker and Sombra. Two men grabbed Widowmaker's arms and pinned them behind her. He locked eyes on someone carrying a limp Sombra. “ Let's get down there! Now!” He barked at Angela absentmindedly. He wraithed down the tracks and spread himself around the agents. 

 

Widowmaker felt the talon agents’ arms rip away from her. She perked her head up and looked over her shoulder. She saw black smoke swirl and cover multiple agents.  **‘REAPER!’** She lifted from the ground and staggered forward. “Reaper! Wait!” Reaper either didn't hear her or chose not to listen because he continued to gun down everyone in his path.

 

One by one Reaper took down the agents. Most tried to flee but Reaper made sure to snag every single one. One downed agent clicked her comm on and sent a message. “Agent Medina here… whole crew… killed.” Reaper came over and finished off the stragglers. He walked up to the last agent. The agent lifted up on their elbows and was face to face with a cloudy shotgun. On the other end of the comm a voice rang out. “By who solider!?” - “...Reaper…” 

 

The agent's body flopped on the ground. Reaper chuckled deeply. He turned around and lugged his gun on his shoulder. “Made easy work of those guys. Didn't I?” Widowmaker stood silently still. She was at a loss of words. Angela ran past the two of them and made a beeline for Sombra on the ground. Reaper walked over to Angela. “What's wrong with her?” - “Reaper!” Widowmaker shouted. Reaper turned, stunned by her outburst. “What!?” Widowmaker brought her hand up to her forehead. She rubbed the ever growing headache. “Did you even look at what you were shooting at?” Reaper walked closer to Widowmaker. “What? Yes, I was saving you two, again!” - “Non idiot! Look at WHO you were shooting at, please for the love of God.”

 

Reaper rubbed his chin and then took a moment to take in his surroundings. His eyes swept over the multiple bodies. His eyes landed on a little bit of red on the uniform of one body. He looked at Widowmaker, who waved a quick hand to tell him to hurry. He walked over and pulled the body up to him. “Oh FUCK!” Angela looked over her shoulder. “Gabriel please! Not so loud!” Reaper was panicking. He murdered a whole squad of Talon agents without thinking. “I… I… I just thought… I mean they had both of you… and last time...” Widowmaker huffed. “They were Talon the last time too. Probably.” Reaper dropped the body and held his head in shock. “Those guys on the beach?” Widowmaker shrugged. “I was unconscious, I do not know for sure.” She pointed at Sombra's limp body. “She has all the answers.”

 

Reaper looked at Angela. Angela already knew what he was going to probably demand from her. So she answered his unspoken question. “She is alive, but I don't know what is causing her unconsciousness.” Widowmaker walked over to pick her rifle up out of the hands of one of the corpses. “She is out of power. She had replaced some of her biological parts with technology. I assume she needs to charge.” Angela looked back at Sombra. She had never had such a subject before. She pulled her cadicus staff off her shoulder and was setting it up when Reaper placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He lifted a finger to tell her to be quiet. Her eyes followed where Reaper had his eyes. Over near the subway wreckage was a couple of omnics. These omnics had no clothes or skin, just pure metal.

 

“What on Earth are those?” Angela asked while she quietly gathered her things. Widowmaker looked over and seen what the gang was gawking at. “Those are the omnics that are after Sombra.” She paused and looked back at her team. “ We should go.” That was all Reaper needed to hear from the sniper. Widowmaker was not known to run away from any enemy. So the fact she would say something meant a whole lot.

 

Reaper scooped Sombra into his arms. “Let's get out of here. Quietly.” As if the universe didn't already have it out for the team, a loud fog horn rang and I mean it raaaang. The gang turned their heads to see a large cruise ship leaving the port. The ship honked for a good minute straight. As soon as the horn ended, everyone turned their head back to stare at the omnics. Their beady yellow eyes locked on to the motley crew. One of the silver omnic thrusted a finger towards the gang and opened it's jaw. Suddenly an alarm rang throughout the area drawing all the omnics to their position.

 

“RUN!” Reaper yelled. Reaper took off with Sombra in his arms. Widowmaker and Angela were close behind. Widowmaker’s long legs were definitely a great trait to have for an assassin. She raced up to Reaper, who seemed to be struggling with Sombra's body. “Where are we going?” - “I don't fucking know! I don't have any plan! You don't have any plan! We don't even have a mission or organization to go back to! So I don't know where to go!” Widowmaker was sorry she asked. Her face said it all. Still in mid sprint, Reaper spoke; “What’s that face for?” - “What face? I am not making a face.” - “yes you were!” - “We do not have time for this!” - “I've never seen you make that face.” They ran for a little bit in silence. Then he spoke again. “Come to think of it, I haven't seen you make any sort of face before…” - “Look could we just…” She gave a snort of frustration. “... Could we just run for our lives and not talk.” 

 

Angela had to kick it into overdrive to catch up to the others. “Guys!” Her sides were on fire. She was fit sure. She liked to keep active. But Reaper and her had ran all the way from the hotel and then they had to follow the path of death and destruction. She was spent. “Guys! We aren't losing them!” They skid to a stop and looked behind them. Sure enough, they were gaining on them. Reaper shifted the dead weight in his arms to have a better hold on her. “Crap what do we do!?” He growled. Again, the cruise ship hollered again as it was just about to leave the port. Without discussing with the group, Widowmaker wrapped her arm around Angela's waist and shot her grapple hook with her other arm up at the cruise ship. Once the hook latched on, it pulled them to the ship. Reaper watched them sling by. “Hey!? Wait for me!” Reaper focused his attention on shadow stepping onto the deck of the ship. Just like wraithing, this process takes a lot of energy and can be painful. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to dematerialize with Sombra. 

 

The omnics were even closer now. Some of them opened their chest cavity to fire their laser cannons, but the one that was right on Reaper reached out and tried to pull Reaper down. Right as the omnic's hand reached the back of Reaper's jacket, he finished his shadow step and was now on the deck of the ship. 

 

Once aboard, his arms shook with the weight of Sombra and ultimately dropped her. Angela walked up pissed. “Gabriel! Don't be so rough!” Reaper went to the railing of the ship and looked back at the warehouses. The omnics were standing at the water's edge. Some of them even jumped in to swim after them but the ship was just too fast. They were safe. 

 

Reaper sighed and slid away from the railing. Angela was trying to pick up Sombra and ended up holding her like a Weekend at Bernie's style. “I need a place to operate on her.” She said calmly. Reaper looked around the deck of the ship. It was filled with people dressed in a bunch of weird costumes. There were booths and areas filled with strange merchandise and large displays of weird creature statues. It was some sort of science fiction theme but Reaper didn't know the franchise.

 

“I'm working on that…” He looked back at Angela and gave her a look. Even in the mask it was obvious he was staring at her. She rolled her eyes. “What?” Reaper took his mask off. “ Why are you still helping us? We kidnapped you. You could of left at the hotel. Hell you could've left me to die.” Angela looked down at her feet. “I couldn't do that. As a doctor and an advocate for peace...” She looked back up into his dark eyes. “...and as an old friend.” Reaper huffed and tried to hide the fact that his face brightened up a bit. He coughed and went back to scoping the convention. Then it dawned on him that Widowmaker was not around. “Where did she..?” Then he spotted her over by the ship's railing. A man in a very revealing costume was engaging her in a conversation.

 

The man was thin and basically wearing a foil crop top and black booty shorts and a white belt that held a very convincing space blaster prop. His hair was slicked back and he had very dramatic makeup on. His eyeliner wings reached his ears. He was also all over Widowmaker. “My god! Your princess Novagonia cosplay is amazing! You got the color of her skin spot on! And it's so consistent!” He rubbed his hands all over her arms. Widowmaker gave a throaty chuckle. “Thank you. Your costume is very…” She looked him up and down. “... Charming.” The man was smitten with her. He was still touching her while they spoke. “Fuck your accent is sexy! Pardon my French.” He laughed at his own pun for far too long and she couldn't help but cringe slightly. 

 

The man wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I must say, your outfit is strange. I don't remember the princess wearing anything like that in any of the movies.” Widowmaker dropped her hip and pushed out her chest a little. “Oh why this is my own outfit for thee princess.” - “ Ooh an OC outfit! What is it!?” He leaned in closer. Widowmaker leaned into his ear and had her lips barely touch his ear lobe. “An assassin suit.” She whispered. All the blood left the man's face. He gulped before he spoke, clearly flustered. “Well it looks fantastic!” Widowmaker nodded in agreement. “Oui, but it looks even better on the floor of your room. You do have a large room here on the ship, non?” The man was blown away. “Of course I do! My own personal suite. No one to bother us there!” Widowmaker clapped her hands together. “Parfait.” 

 

The man pulled out his room card from his fanny pack and flipped it in his hand. “I can't believe I'm going to have sex with Princess Novagonia! I mean, space hero Bort Quasaren would never do such a thing but fuck it! We can have an unpopular ship!” Widowmaker grabbed his hand and gently pulled him close. She smoothly took the card key in her hand. She leaned down to meet his face. The man closed his eyes and pushed out his lips waiting for the kiss that would never come. Instead Widowmaker pressed him against the railing and pushed him over in one quick motion. No one even heard his splash. With key card in hand, she strutted over to the group. She tossed Reaper the key card. “Allons-y.”


End file.
